Indecent Proposal
by cageddamsel111368
Summary: Based on movie story. Raoul is bankrupt and has nowhere to turn, until the rich Lord Erik Rochford offers him 1 million pounds. The catch? He wants Raoul's fiancee, Christine, on her wedding night.
1. Love and Secrets

Summary: Based off the story from the movie Indecent Proposal

Summary: Based off the story from the movie _Indecent Proposal_. When Count Raoul de Chagny discovers, three weeks before his wedding to the beautiful Christine Daae that he has lost all of his money he is faced with a terrible predicament. But when the reclusive Lord Erik Rochford, a hermit among the London society, proposes the most dangerous and dishonorable ultimatum, Raoul has to make the hardest decision. The ultimatum: Give Christine to Erik on her wedding night.

Chapter One:

Love and Secrets

"Oh, Raoul, look at this dress!" Christine exclaimed as she showed off a beautiful, white gown to her fiancée.

Raoul looked up from his desk stacked with papers and gazed at his young fiancée and her beautiful, expensive wedding dress.

"Oh, yes, Christine, it's beautiful."

Christine smiled and spun the dress around in front of him like an ecstatic little girl.

"I think this is the one, Raoul. I think I'm going to wear this for the wedding."

"Oh, well, Christine, it looks very expensive," Raoul said shakily.

"Oh. Is that a problem, Raoul? I mean, I don't have to get the dress. There are others…"

"No. No, Christine," Raoul responded quickly. "The dress is gorgeous and you should absolutely buy it."

Christine's worry vanished and was replaced with a smile. "Good."

Raoul kept smiling until his beautiful Christine left his office. He wanted to be happy and excited for his future bride. He wanted to be excited to see Christine in that beautiful white dress and wanted to be excited for when he got to take it off of her. But instead all he could think about was the giant stacks of paper on his desk; the piles of bad news. Letters, account information, al from his brother, Gaston.

Gaston was a gambling, drinking, womanizing child who had squandered all of their inheritance. When their father, Count Leopold de Chagny, a wonderful, honorable, and wealthy man, died, he had left all of his fortunes to his sons. Gaston had been sixteen at the time, but until a year ago, on Gaston's twenty-first birthday, he had taken his inheritance fortune and spent all of it. Whores, gambling, alcohol, parties; he had used all of his money on frivolous, trivial vices. Broke, Gaston crawled back to Raoul and begged him for some loans; promising to spend his money wisely and dedicate himself to work and settling down. Every month Gaston had asked Raoul for more to help him with his "business". And Raoul had fallen for it, not knowing what was really going on with his brother until a month ago. His brother had used all of Raoul's loans, all of Raoul's inheritance just to squander it again. Now, Raoul was ruined too.

Raoul had no idea what he was going to do. He was three weeks away fro marrying his wonderful and beautiful fiancée, who had no idea that she was marrying a destitute pauper. He didn't know how to tell her or when. What if she left him? What if she called off the wedding and never spoke to him again? It seemed incredibly unlikely that Christine would ever do such a thing, but there was still a chance.

Christine loved Raoul more than anything. She adored Raoul; she would do anything for him. But at the same time Christine was young, not even eighteen yet, and so beautiful. If Raoul told her he would barely be able to take care of her, she could easily leave and find another man eager to marry her. Eligible men all over the ton would jump at the opportunity to be with Christine. What man wouldn't want beautiful and sweet and innocent Christine?

Raoul looked at the papers in front of him in frustration and swept them away from him. He didn't want to think about his problems at the moment; he wanted to be happy and enjoy the weeks following up to his wedding. It was a time to celebrate and be excited, not worried.

Raoul left his office and decided to instead prepare for the ball at Lord Richmond's house. His fiancée was excited for the evening and he wanted to spend it with her.

Christine sucked in her breath carefully as the maid tied her corset tightly. The maid was as gentle as she could be, but the corset was brutal. Christine was lucky to be graced with a thin frame, but the clothing still pushed hard on her ribcage. The corset was however, worth it in the long run, for the dress that would go over it was magnificently beautiful. It was a lovely, light shade of pink with white gloves and a fan and delicate shoes. She was excited to wear the dress and see Raoul's reaction when he saw her in it. Christine frowned, however, when she realized Raoul would not be the only one admiring her.

She had pushed it to the back of her mind since the last time she had seen him, but tonight she knew she would have to see him again. He usually came to the same parties.

His name was Lord Erik Rochford; she had found out a few weeks ago when she had last seen him. She had noticed his gaze for a few months at the balls and parties, unnerved by penetrating stare. It seemed wherever she went he was there watching. He was so intimidating, so silent. He barely talked to anyone or danced with anyone, he just stared at her with his mesmerizing eyes. He dressed finely with expensive, tailored capes and suits and kept his black hair kept trim and neat, close to him. But what was most fascinating about him was his mask. He wore a white mask that covered a quarter of the left side of his face, leaving the rest of his face exposed.

"Some say his face was burnt from a candle during a brawl with a lover," Christine's dear and trusted friend Meg had told her one day.

"Others think it was from the war; a battle wound. No one has ever seen it and no one dares to ask him."

Christine was intrigued by the mystery of why he wore a mask and wanted to know why, but every time she saw him she felt afraid. He frightened her with his deep gaze and his unmoving eyes. His gaze was far too intimate and sensual. She felt so vulnerable and naked in his gaze.

"Miss? Miss?"

Christine came to from her thoughts and looked up at her maid, who held the beautiful dress in front of her.

"Would you like me to help you with putting it on now?" the shy maid asked sweetly.

Christine smiled for the maid and nodded as the young girl lifted the dress over her head.

"Master Raoul will love you in this dress, Miss," the maid chattered innocently.

Christine smiled at the mention of her handsome fiancée. "I hope so."

"Oh, he will," the maid assured her. "You are so lucky, Miss, to be marrying such a fine, handsome man. He is ever the gentleman."

Christine blushed; giddy at all the talk of her beloved. She was lucky and she was grateful that God had blessed her so much. One day she had been a poor orphan and now she was the future bride of a wealthy, fantastic, handsome viscount.

The carriage arrived in front of Lord Richmond's house right on time. The guests were all coming and stepping out in their elegant gowns and tailored suits. The pathway was decorated with the most beautiful arrangement of flowers and lights, all leading up to the front door. Christine stepped out of the carriage with the help of Raoul and took his arm. He smiled at her and they both walked to the door, arm in arm, looking refined and fitting.

The inside of the house was just as dazzling as the walkway. The room was covered in opulent Greco-Roman pillars and sparkling white walls. The ballroom was already filled with an array of dancers as a band of musicians played light arias in the corner. Everyone looked beautiful and everything was perfect. The young couple couldn't help but smile at the extravagant display of beauty.

"Oh, my dear Viscount," the elder and host Lord Richmond greeted to Christine and Raoul. He was an older man with a gray beard and a fatherly voice.

"My Lord Richmond," Raoul responded, shaking hands warmly with the good man.

"Oh, and to see your beautiful fiancé. Always a pleasure to see you, child," Lord Richmond greeted Christine as he lightly kissed her hand.

"Oh, thank you, sir," Christine replied.

"Please, my dears do enjoy your selves tonight."

Raoul took Christine and they mingled among the guests, chatting and discussing. Christine found Meg and they talked about Christine's impending marriage and Meg's offers and Christine's dress. Raoul talked with his male companions about business, money, investments, all while Raoul tried to avoid his own business struggles. He was going to talk about it with Lord Richmond, but after the party.

"Oh, Christine, you look so lovely. Every time I see you you're more and more beautiful. New gowns, beautiful jewelry. I envy the happiness that makes you glow so much," Meg endeared to her friend as they walked through the party, taking sips from their champagne.

"Meg, it feels surreal. I keep expecting any moment to wake up and find it all a dream."

"No, no, it's all very real. You are just incredibly lucky. After years of suffering you are finally getting your happiness."

Christine smiled and squeezed her friend's hand lightly. Meg's mother and father had been the reason she was where she was. When her parents had died Meg's parents had taken her in and raised her as their own. She had spent wondrous years with the Girys, growing up with Meg and having lovely surrogate parents. And until a year ago when Master Giry had died, everything had been perfect. Now it was perfect again.

"Oh, it's Lord Rochford," Meg suddenly whispered. "I swear he is like a phantom."

Christine looked up at the name of Lord Rochford and felt herself shudder as she saw the man looking straight at her, as if through her soul. He stood in the shadows, blanketed by the dark, but still visible. His intense eyes looked back at her, penetrated hers. He held a god chain and fingered it in his hands as he watched her, never dropping his gaze.

"He won't stop looking at you," Meg whispered. Christine tried to lower her gaze and look away but could still feel his eyes on her.

Raoul looked toward his young fiancé and her good friend and smiled. Christine looked so beautiful in her dress, so innocent, so perfect. But her lovely face looked troubled as she and Meg whispered among each other and kept glancing to the walls. He looked up, back near the shadows and saw a man standing, watching. He seemed to be watching Christine.

Raoul looked at the way the man was watching his Christine. He knew that look. It was a hungry look, one that a lion would give its prey. Every man knew that look of desire, wanton, obsession. As well, it was common for men to look at Christine lustfully, but this was different. This man wanted Christine. He looked like he was planning to take Christine.

"Richmond, who is that man?" Raoul asked his friend, nonchalantly pointing to the man in the shadows.

"Oh, Lord Erik Rochford. He is extremely wealthy, but mostly keeps to himself."

"Is he married?"

"No, he is a bachelor, although he has made no offers for any women in the past few years."

"How old is he?"

"Why? What is the sudden fascination with him?"

"Just curious," Raoul tried to reply innocently.

"I believe he is about thirty-five."

An older man, Raoul thought; much older than his own twenty-four years. The man was also bigger, at least six feet three with broad shoulders and a strong chest. The man looked like he could have been a soldier. He looked like he could kill anyone.

Raoul wallowed, knowing that Lord Rochford was far more wealthy than Raoul and far more strong and large; probably more experienced. Raoul would be no match for the man if it came down to it.

As the party slowed down and the hour became late, people began to leave and Christine left with the Girys to go home. She kissed Raoul good-bye and promised to see him in the morning and meet for tea. He smiled at her and kissed her back and squeezed her hand.

Raoul went to Lord Richmond's office after the party had ended and everyone had left. He sat with his good friend and had a drink.

"What brings you here, my friend?" Lord Richmond asked once they situated themselves and Raoul sat across from his desk.

"Lord Richmond," Raoul breathed out, "I am in dire trouble. I have no money."

Richmond looked up from his drink, utterly confused; the laughter gone from his eyes. "What?"

"Gaston has taken all of our money, all of our inheritance and squandered it. He has left us with nothing. I'm finished."

"Raoul, how is that…that…possible?"

"Gaston had spent all of his own inheritance and then came to me, asking for help, so I did. Instead of helping, however, I unknowingly just kept giving him money to throw away. Now he has left me with nothing."

Lord Richmond slumped into his chair and sighed a long, heavy sigh of a man with no idea of where to turn.

"Have you filed for bankruptcy?" Richmond finally asked.

"Not publicly. You're the first to know. I have not even told Christine."

"Well, this is a precarious issue. I understand why you've been cautious, especially during your engagement."

"What do I do?"

"Do you need money? Loans?"

"Would it be horrible of me to ask?"

"No, Raoul. I will give you a loan and you will pay off your brother's debts and make some more smart investments. Choose wisely and do not give your brother any more money. He cannot be trusted."

"Yes. Thank you, my lord. You are a dear friend. And I will be sure to repay you."

"When you are ready."

"Yes, when I am ready."

Lord Richmond smiled and wrote a check for his desperate friend.


	2. Hidden Underneath

Chapter Two: Hidden Underneath

Chapter Two: Hidden Underneath

"You know, Christine, I wish I knew who to choose. They are all good prospects and good men. Sir Robert is a wealthy businessman and very successful, but much older than I; almost forty! Count Morrison is very young and handsome, but not as wealthy or as secure. And Lord Rochester is from a very agreeable and wealthy family, but is so un-handsome and unattractive. They all have agreeable and loath able qualities. Which do I choose?"

Meg poured another cup of tea for her friend, Christine, as she discussed her serious problems. Marriage was always a serious subject, but Meg, bless her, was very naïve and somewhat shallow. Her problems sometimes seemed trivial. Still, Christine was a faithful friend and listened dutifully.

"Oh, Meg, you don't have to choose right away. You still have time to get to know all of them, and no one is rushing you," Christine comforted.

"I know. Oh, Christine, it's so hard though. I envy you. You have no worries as of this moment because you are so lucky to already be betrothed."

Christine smiled. "Meg, your day will come soon."

"But I want to be married now."

"Well, Meg, I'm not even married."

"But you will be soon!"

Christine blushed. She could not believe in almost two weeks she would be married.

Meg leaned in and dropped her voice to a whisper. "Are you nervous?"

Christine frowned. "About what?"

"Christine…you know…"

Christine suddenly blushed brightly and laughed at her friend, as if brushing her off.

"Oh, Meg, please."

"Christine, it's serious."

"Meg, it's nothing to concern you."

"I know, but aren't you the least bit worried…?"

Christine tried to be nonchalant, but could not even hide the blush from her cheeks. She was a little nervous, a little shy. She had never been formally told what to do, although Meg had filled her in on the logistics. Still, she was only seventeen, and still worried. She loved Raoul and she trusted him, but even the idea of becoming a…woman scared her.

"At least you know Raoul loves you deeply and would never hurt you," Meg commented, breaking Christine's thoughts.

"Yes, that is true. I thank God I will be with my husband, whom I love and trust and loves me. It would be terrible to be married to a complete stranger and then made their prize."

A week had passed for Raoul and with it more despair. His investments from previous endeavors a few years ago had crumbled as if part of a string of bad luck. And after paying numerous debts, he still had more and had to see Lord Richmond again for loans. He had no extra money to make new investments, so he went to other friends and asked for more loans. More loans, more debts; Raoul was falling farther and farther than he had been.

The wedding was growing closer every day and he still hadn't told Christine, who was in the throes of excitement and bliss. He told himself he hadn't told her because he didn't want to disrupt his happiness, but he knew the real reason. He knew he was just afraid of telling her. He felt ashamed for being scared, but he couldn't summon himself to tell her. He would wait, wait until she was ready, and they were married.

Lord Erik Rochford looked down at the small parchment of paper on his desk.

_**Rochford, **_

_** Today. One o'clock. The Walchinston Bank. **_

Erik nodded and quickly went to his carriage.

"Go," he commanded to the driver and they quickly set off toward the Walchinston Bank.

The carriage arrived quickly in front of the Walchinston Bank, on the parallel road. It was far too late in the night to be going to the bank. Everyone had left, no one worked this late. People usually did not meet late at night, under the cover of darkness, unless they were hiding and wanted to keep something secret. So what was Viscount Raoul de Chagny hiding?

Lord Rochford watched stealth fully from his carriage, looking out through the small slit of the window curtain. Viscount de Chagny looked nervous and skittish and tried, unsuccessfully, to look comfortable and natural in the dark. When another figure came out of the corner and met with the Viscount, he relaxed more easily. Lord Rochford could see the face of the other man after a fleeting moment. It was William Burroughs, the president of the Walchinston Bank; a wealthy, distinguishable man. Why was Burroughs sneaking into his bank?

"Back to the house," Rochford growled. "And send a message to William Burroughs. I'd like to meet him for lunch tomorrow."

Christine woke suddenly from tumultuous sleep, perspiring and anxious. She had had another nightmare, one involving the ghost who haunted her and watched her from the shadows. He was always there, with those haunting eyes and steel glare. He would grab her and take her into darkness and she would try to cry out and scream. But his hold was too strong and he refused to let go. It was a recurring dream, happening almost every night. It always ended the same and she would wake up, covered in sweat, her heart beating out of paralyzing fear.

She felt around for the safety of her bed in her dark room. The moon shone brightly outside in a cloudless night sky. She sighed in relief, knowing she was in her own bed, safe. She felt coolness in the room though and tried to get deeper under her covers where she was warm. But with the breeze came the cry of the howling wind and Christine knew it was her window. She got up and went over to close it, but she froze in front of it. A red rose, a beautiful red rose sat on her windowsill.

Her mind was reeling. Who had put that red rose on her windowsill? Had someone gotten into her room through the window? Was it Raoul? Was there someone else? She looked around her room for the sign that someone was still in her room, but there was no one there.

"I must say, Rochford, I was very surprised when I received your message. You have never been very social or involved with the affairs of society," Mr. William Burroughs said to Lord Rochford as he sat in the lord's office and marveled at the wealthy spectacle that was Rochford Manor.

Lord Rochford smiled as he poured a cup of wine for Mr. Burroughs.

"I am still a little confused as to why you invited me here." Burroughs felt a little uncomfortable; aware of Rochford's reputation and all. He had an unnerving gaze.

"I understand you are confused, and that you have doubts as to why I asked you here. I can assure you, however, that this meeting is innocent and only a means of helping a common friend," Lord Rochford growled.

Burroughs was suddenly interested.

"I have reason to believe that you have been having private visits with the Viscount de Chagny."

Burroughs shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"My lord, the Viscount and I are very close friends…"

"But these visits seem more than just friendly gatherings," Rochford interrupted, his eyes staying on Burroughs. "Especially when the meetings are done in private at night?"

Burroughs was unsuccessful in his attempt to remain unfettered.

"How do you know…?"

"I have my ways."

"The Viscount asked me to tell no one, to be completely silent. It is not my business to tell."

Rochford smiled amusedly and nodded. He rummaged through his desk and threw an envelope in front of Mr. Burroughs. Hesitantly, Mr. Burroughs took the envelope and looked through it. Suddenly he rethought his promise to the Viscount de Chagny.

"What do you know about the Viscount de Chagny?"

Burroughs tucked the envelope into his coat pocket.

"The Viscount de Chagny has a brother, as you know. He is a wild and reckless youth and has squandered all of his inheritance, and now Raoul's as well. His brother has taken all of his money. He's destitute. And he has been going to his friends, asking for loans. The night we met at the bank he was asking for a 100,000 loan."

Rochford sat back and let the news seep in. Raoul de Chagny was penniless. Poor. Destitute.

"Does his fiancé know?" Rochford spoke lowly.

Burroughs furrowed his brow in confusion. "No. He has not told her yet."

Ah, yes, Rochford thought to himself. He's waiting until after they're married.

"Do you know when the Viscount is to marry the Lady Daae?"

Burroughs felt wary at Lord Rochford's question. What did this have to do with the Viscount's financial situation?

"I believe the wedding is a week from Sunday."

A little over a week. Plenty of time.


	3. The Ultimatum

Chapter Three: The Ultimatum

Chapter Three: The Ultimatum

The dress came over Christine in one sweeping motion. It floated around her, like a beautiful, white cloud, surrounding her. She looked at herself in the mirror and gazed at the magnificent dress. She had never looked so beautiful in her life. She wanted to cry, just thinking about what it would be like to walk down the aisle and see Raoul's face when he saw her.

"You look like an angel, Christine," Meg whispered behind her as they both gazed at Christine's reflection in the mirror.

"Oh, Meg!" They hugged each other tightly and Christine could feel her heart swell with joy and her eyes fill with tears. Meg wiped her eyes and laughed.

"I cannot believe you're crying on your wedding day!"

"Oh, it's only because I'm so happy for you! Oh, Christine, I can't believe this!"

"I know! I'm getting married! It doesn't seem possible! After all of this time…"

Meg smiled and said, "Your parents would be so happy."

"I wish they were here." Christine smiled sadly. "Especially my mother."

Meg was silent for a moment in respect of Christine's memories. She understood what it was like to lose a parent.

"She would know what to say, Meg. She would have experience." Christine slumped into a chair.

"Well, what do you need someone experience for?" Meg asked as she kneeled beside Christine.

"What will marriage be like? She would know. How am I supposed to know what to do if Raoul and I disagree or when I have a baby or what my duties will be…?"

"You will figure those out together, when you're married. It will come to you."

"But tonight…"

Meg stopped her. "Christine, are you worried about tonight?'

Christine dropped her head in embarrassment and nodded, but Meg was understanding and took her friend's hand and smiled.

"Christine, it's perfectly normal for you to be afraid."

"But I don't want to be. I just wish I knew what to do but I have no idea!"

"Well, you trust Raoul, don't you? He loves you. He'll be patient and understand."

Christine smiled a little. Raoul was patient and he would understand. He loved her and he would be very gentle and loving. She didn't have to worry. And she loved him.

"I think you're very lucky that it will be Raoul. I know many girls who would just die to be married to Raoul."

"You're right. I am really lucky. Raoul is perfect and tonight will be perfect."

Raoul quickly looked out through the doors as he tied the bow quickly on his suit. The church was completely packed with guests; all their friends and family there to watch him and Christine start their lives together. He was so nervous, but he was excited. He had decided to push all his worries out of his mind for the night and focus on the special day. He was going to get married today. That was all that mattered.

He went to his room and continued getting ready, struggling with the bow tie on his collar. He stood in front of the mirror, proud and confident. He couldn't but admit he looked handsome. He combed back his long, shoulder-length hair and straightened his coat. In a few minutes he would be a married man.

"I hope this is not an intrusion."

Raoul turned suddenly at the low growl that had been emitted from the doorway. He tried to keep back a gasp as he looked upon the towering, dark, and frightening Lord Rochford.

"I'm sorry, sir. C-can I help you?"

The lord smiled faintly, as if he was smirking and walked around the room until sitting down and gesturing for Raoul to join in the seat in front of him.

"Sit down, Viscount."

Raoul looked at the lord confused and wondered if he had time for this, but sat down anyway and tried to look Lord Rochford straight in the eye.

"I have a proposition for you," Lord Rochford said.

"Proposition?"

"I understand your current financial predicament. I have asked around and been let known that you are destitute."

Raoul began to feel his heart pound as he heard Lord Rochford speak. His mind reeled with all the possibilities of who had let out his secret. He felt betrayed and angry and embarrassed that a man who wasn't even his friend had confronted him.

"You have nothing to worry about, Viscount," Rochford said as if he had heard Raoul's own thoughts. "I have not told anyone and I did not hear it from any gossip. I procured it from a close and discreet source and I promise to be very discreet myself."

Raoul felt a little more relaxed as Lord Rochford tried to reassure him. But he still felt very uneasy.

"Well, Lord Rochford, what is this proposition then?"

"I would like to offer you one million pounds."

Raoul froze in shock and stared in disbelief at the man sitting in front of him. One million pounds? One million pounds! All of a sudden all of the fears and worries Raoul had had over the past few months had vanished. He never had to worry about his future now or telling Christine or providing for their family one day. They would be safe.

"Oh, Lord Rochford," Raoul cried. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I'll repay you as soon as I am able! I promise never to…"

"Not so fast, sir. I do have a price," Rochford interrupted.

"A price?"

"An exchange for the money."

"Oh, yes, of course! Whatever you want."

Rochford chuckled darkly under his breath.

"I want…Christine…for tonight."

Raoul stared blankly at Lord Rochford.

"What?"

"Tonight, on your wedding night, I would spend it with your bride."

Raoul felt his throat go dry. "And what would you do with her?"

Lord Rochford looked Raoul in the eye gravely.

Raoul shook his head furiously and began to chant, "No. No. Never!" He looked at Lord Rochford's cool countenance and felt his hands shake and his heart beat out of fury.

"Never! Absolutely not! I would never give you that!"

Rochford nodded. "Then I cannot give you the money."

"Are you some kind of monster? What kind of man would suggest such a thing? Would propose such an offer?"

"The kind that wants your wife."

"I would never do that! I love her!"

"Exactly. If you love her like you say you do you would think about her future, about what her life will be like without this money. How will you take care of her? How will you provide for her? You'll have nothing!"

Raoul was silenced by Lord Rochford's words, realizing that he was right. He did need the money and he would not be able to provide for Christine. How would they survive? How would he take care of her? He didn't want to give Christine over, though. He knew she would never forgive him and possibly hate him. But what was more important?

"Would you take her? Would you take her virginity?" Raoul whispered quietly; the worst question on his mind.

Lord Rochford sighed. "Yes."

Raoul tried to keep his composure as the answer swept into his veins. It was the worst possible idea.

"The fact that you are considering my proposition means something, Viscount. It seems you have already made your decision."

Raoul turned and looked at Lord Rochford.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"You have to decide which is worth more: your future and her happiness or her virginity."

Raoul stood by the pastor as the piano crescendo arose and the doors opened. Everyone immediately stood up as Christine appeared. She was angelic in her beautiful white gown and radiated, making everyone around her smile. Raoul wanted to smile, to be happy at the sight of his gorgeous bride, but when his eyes flickered over to Lord Rochford's, he could not smile about anything. His heart was broken.

Christine sauntered down the aisle gracefully and arrived finally in front of Raoul. She smiled widely and her beautiful eyes welled with tears of happiness. Raoul tried to muster a smile, but all he could do was cry.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Will you hand me the rings?" the pastor spoke.

Raoul handed him the two gold bands and held Christine's small hands in his own.

"My lord, will you put this ring on the lady's hand as you recite these vows?"

Raoul nodded and took Christine's left wedding finger.

"Repeat after me: 'With this ring…'"

"With this ring…"

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed."

Raoul put the ring on Christine's finger. She smiled.

"Now, my lady, will you do the same? Repeat after me: 'With this ring…'"

"With this ring…"

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed."

"Raoul, will you promise to love and cherish this woman? Take care of her? Watch over her in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Raoul took a deep breath. "I do."

Christine smiled.

"Christine, will you promise to love and cherish this man? To take care of him and watch over him in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Christine whispered.

"By the power vested in me by God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Raoul took Christine in his arms and kissed her.

Everyone gathered at Raoul's mansion after the wedding for the reception where there was dancing and a great meal waiting for them. Raoul tried to take responsibility as the host so he could avoid Christine. He did not want to tell her her plans for the night.

Christine went through the reception greeting friends and receiving congratulations. They told her how beautiful she was and how she was going to be a wonderful wife. She smiled and hugged and thanked and was a great hostess. She looked happy. Raoul did not want to change that.

The time became seven-thirty and Raoul grew anxious. He had promised to send Christine at eight. Only thirty minutes. He had to talk to her.

He found her talking to an older couple; good friends of his father's.

"Excuse me," he interrupted cheerfully. "I was wondering if I could steal my wife away for a few moments."

They said of course and Christine smiled excitedly, obviously giddy and excited to spend a special moment with her new husband.

Raoul took them to his office and shut the doors and locked them. Christine's heart beat rapidly, wondering what Raoul had shut them away for.

"Raoul," she whispered.

She kissed him passionately and pulled him closer.

"We're finally alone," she said.

He tried to smile, but he had to push her away.

"Christine, I have to talk to you."

He brought her down to a chair and sat her down. Her smile vanished slowly as she saw Raoul's solemn expression.

"What is it, Raoul?" she asked.

He took a deep breath.

"Christine…something happened. My brother, Gaston, squandered all of his inheritance. And…when he had nothing, he asked me for help, and like a fool, I agreed. He took all of our money combined…Now…I have nothing. My stocks have dropped…my investments have plummeted…and now I am in monstrous debt. I'm destitute…We're…destitute."

Christine sat frozen, like a statue. Her eyes were unmoving and her expression was still. Raoul wondered if she was still breathing.

"Christine?"

"How long have you known, Raoul?"

Raoul hung his head. "A few months."

"And you didn't tell me?"

He shook his head, ashamed that he actually had not told his fiancé.

"Why?"

"I…I…I thought…"

"You thought you couldn't trust me. You actually thought that, even though I love you, I would leave you because you didn't have any money?"

"I'm so sorry, Christine. I realize how wrong I was and that I shouldn't have thought that, but you have to believe me, I was just afraid."

Christine stood up. "You tricked me! You didn't even tell me!"

"Christine, please. I have to say…"

Christine walked away from him and folded her arms against her chest, surging with anger.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me, that you don't trust me."

"There's more."

Christine closed her eyes, waiting for what more could go wrong.

"I have been offered…by a friend…one million pounds…"

Christine was still angry but waited.

"They have offered me one million pounds, but under one condition."

Christine turned and looked at him.

"Lord Erik Rochford will give us the one million pounds…if you spend tonight with him."

Christine felt each system in her body shut down as Raoul's words swept through her. Was there a worse fate? Could there be a worse decision? Lord Erik Rochford? He was the most frightening, intimidating, most dangerous man in the entire ton! Why would he want her for a night? Oh, God, she wondered. She knew exactly why. She shuddered at the thought.

And how could Raoul even consider the idea? Did he love her at all? Did he at all care about her feelings or her fears?

"If you say yes, Lord Rochford's carriage arrives at eight to take you to his home."

"You actually think I should do this?" Christine almost screamed, her eyes blazing.

"Christine, we need the money! We have nothing! And it would only be for one night."

"A night? Raoul, don't you know what that would probably entail?"

Raoul's lowered gaze said he did.

"There's no way I could do this."

"Christine, I don't think we have a choice."

"You would give me up for a night for a million pounds?"

"For our future, for our happiness."

Christine could not believe Raoul was willing to sell her, practically barter her off for money. Did he even love her at all?

The sounds of horse hooves and a carriage suddenly neared the mansion and Raoul quickly looked out the window to see Lord Rochford's carriage. He turned and looked at Christine sadly to signal what had come.

Christine realized she now had an important decision to make. She looked at Raoul and felt a wave of thousands of emotions. She loved Raoul more than anything and she had looked forward to finally being with him, but she was so furious. How could he just sell her? How could he put aside everything just for money? Didn't he care that she was scared, frightened out of her mind at the idea of spending her wedding night with Lord Rochford? He would…What would happen? Could things ever be the same between Raoul and her?

"Christine," Raoul whispered, suddenly interrupting her thoughts. "The carriage is here."

Christine looked up at Raoul for signs of any second thoughts, but he only looked sad.

"Are you sure, Raoul?"

He nodded. "Your bags are in the back room. I'll get them. You can go to the carriage."

"What about the guests?"

"They won't notice if you go out the servants' quarters."

Like a real prostitute, Christine thought.

Raoul took Christine's arm and led her quickly and quietly through the back halls to the kitchen and the servants' entrance. He told her to go on to the carriage and wait for her there.

The carriage waited in the front of the mansion, but away from the windows. It was a beautiful, shining black carriage drawn by two black horses. It looked perfectly intimidating and dangerous; everything Lord Rochford was. She didn't want to get in and be ridden off to Lord Rochford's strange, frightening castle.

Raoul appeared soon and brought her her bag.

"Rochford said he'll bring you home tomorrow afternoon at two. You'll have dinner tonight and breakfast and lunch with him tomorrow."

Christine nodded solemnly, took the bag, and wrapped a coat around her.

"If anything happens…"

They both fell silent at the realization that if anything did happen, they could do nothing about it.

Raoul kissed the top of Christine's head and helped her into the carriage.

"I love you," he said.

Christine was about to say, "I love you," but she didn't know if she could. At the moment she didn't know.

Raoul shut the carriage door and left Christine alone in the dark carriage. The driver shouted a loud "yah" and set the horses off.


	4. Once Upon a Night

Chapter Four: Once Upon a Night

Chapter Four: Once Upon a Night

Christine felt the carriage suddenly stop and wiped the tears on her cheek. She couldn't see outside the curtained carriage windows, so she couldn't see the house. The driver came to the door and opened it. She took his hand and walked out before looking up in awe at the spectacle in front of her. A beautiful, massive castle stood in front of her. Around the castle were beautiful gardens full of colorful flowers and lush green mazes. The grounds were surrounded by steep gates, officially shutting her off from the rest of the world. She noticed how far they were from the rest of the city; they were in the moors. It was dark already. Lights lit the garden dimly, but it was still eerie, and Christine felt goose bumps on her arms tingle.

"Ma'am, the lord is expecting you," the driver said as she stared up at the mansion.

She nodded and gathered the hem of her dress as she walked up the steps to the large, black doors. She slowly took the door knocker and knocked it quietly. As if magic, the doors opened and a butler appeared, bowing to her.

"Ma'am, come in. Lord Rochford is expecting you."

Christine glanced at the butler as she walked into the beautiful castle. The foyer was several hundred feet and very dimly lit by several candles. A wide, winding staircase led to a dark, ominous upstairs. Several hallways led down different paths in the castle, but the butler led her somewhere else.

The castle was empty. She saw no signs of other maids or butlers and heard no signs of anyone in the castle. It was quiet. The butler led her through luxurious, opulent rooms that looked too expensive to touch. Even around Raoul she had never been around such wealth and beauty.

The butler stopped suddenly, however, at a door and looked towards Christine.

"Lord Rochford is waiting inside."

Christine looked at the butler warily before taking the door handle and walking into the golden study of Lord Rochford.

It was a glorious room with leather chairs and dozen of cherry wood bookcases full of thousands of books. Candles were lit and fur blankets draped the furniture. Christine could not help but gasp at the exuberant beauty of the room, at how incredible this room, a simple room, looked. She was suddenly enthralled by Lord Rochford.

"This is my favorite room, too."

Christine turned and gasped at the sound of the deep voice.

Standing in front of her was the notorious Lord Rochford, dressed simply but exquisitely in dark brown trousers and a white shirt. Christine was surprised as well to find herself excited at how attractive he looked. His shirt was a tad unbuttoned and revealed a strong, muscular chest. Christine couldn't help but notice.

"Are you well, Ms. Daae?" he asked after a lulling silence in which Christine had just stared at him.

She snapped out of her daze. "Yes?'

"Are you well?"

Christine suddenly remembered why she was there.

"Yes, as well as I can be."

Lord Rochford came closer and poured a cup of wine. He gave it to her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Are you hungry? I've had my cook prepare a good dinner for us."

Us, Christine thought.

"A dinner sounds fine, but…"

"But?" He stopped drinking.

"I am a little unnerved, my lord. Is this how it will go tonight?"

Lord Rochford looked contemplative and nodded.

"I will explain everything, Ms. Daae, in due time."

"My name is Viscountess de Chagny," she retorted. "Not Ms. Daae anymore."

He looked at her for a moment, but surprised her when he smiled.

"Not tonight."

Christine sat next to Lord Rochford at his long, beautiful mahogany table. The table was decorated with exotic foods and drinks; all there for them to eat. Candles lit the room dimly and luxurious red drapes covered the tall windows; hiding them from the rest of the world. The Lord Rochford's attendants had left the room after supplying the meal leaving the two of them alone in the large, empty room. It was quiet as the two ate daintily, not wanting to disturb the other.

Christine watched Lord Rochford as he ate and wondered why he had even asked her there. All they were doing at the moment was eating. He had pounced on her the moment she had come in or commanded her to get in his bed. He had instead offered her a cup of wine and a good meal. He was much kinder than she had expected. He was actually many more things.

Christine wondered why such a handsome, attractive man had to pay for company. She knew plenty of women who would willingly spend the night with him, who would love to be in her place. And although he still wore the mysterious mask, he was still unquestionably good looking. Christine was even a little horrified to discover that he was better looking than her own husband. Raoul was handsome but he lacked the rugged, sensual appeal of the man sitting next to her.

"You have a lovely home," Christine whispered quietly, hoping to break her thoughts and the silence.

He looked up at her. "I'm glad you like it."

"It's a big home…for a bachelor."

He didn't say anything.

"Is there a reason you don't have a wife or a family?"

Again, he said nothing.

Christine wondered if she was bothering Lord Rochford with her questions. Part of her reveled in tormenting someone she really wanted to hate, and the other part of her felt awful.

"Your wedding was beautiful."

Christine looked up at Rochford's comment.

"You were beautiful."

For a moment Christine felt her heart constrict and her face flush with warmth.

"Thank you."

Lord Rochford gave her a strange look and Christine felt her questions bubble up in her.

"Why are you doing this?"

Lord Rochford didn't look up at her question, as if expecting it. He just kept eating his meal.

"Lord Rochford, I just want to know. I want to know why an eligible bachelor with everything would do this sort of thing. Why would you resort to such extremes?"

She hoped he would soften and give her a good reason; a reason she couldn't hate him for. Maybe he loved her. Maybe he was lonely. Maybe he needed her for a particular, romantic reason. Instead, however, he answered,

"Because I can."

Christine shrank back in disgust at the arrogant answer. Because he could? Was he that vile? That insidious? Did he care only for his pleasure and enjoyment so much that he'd make such an indecent proposal? Did he not care at all that she loved Raoul and that they were a newly wedded couple?

Christine felt her body surge with fury as she looked at the incredibly arrogant and selfish man. She couldn't believe for a moment she ever thought him attractive or kind.

"I want to leave," she said as she dropped her utensils.

He looked up now, startled and surprised by her sudden comment.

"You can't leave. The night's not done."

"I don't care. I want to leave."

"And lose the money?"

Raoul would be furious. Then again she was furious at him.

"Christine, you should really be angry with Raoul in this whole situation. If he had just swallowed up his pride…"

"Raoul has no pride," she interrupted.

Lord Rochford chuckled. "Yes he does. Every man has pride."

"Raoul's different," she boasted.

"He's not so much different that he'd give up love for money."

Christine glared furiously at Lord Rochford. She actually wanted to kill him.

He saw her glare. "The real reason you're furious is because you know I'm right. He sold you like a whore."

"And you bought me," she retorted.

He looked up then and glared at her in return.

"I'd be careful, Ms. Daae."

Her anger boosted her courage. "What more could you possibly do to me?"

He suddenly grabbed her wrist and she felt very frightened. His grip was like steel and his eyes bore into her like fire, burning her.

"You have no idea what I could do," he warned. He tightened his grip. "This isn't the only part of your body I could have in my hold."

Her eyes widened at his words and he quickly let go, letting her go over his threat in her mind.

She tried to gain her composure and stare back down at her plate. She felt alone and isolated.

"So you're going to do it?" she whispered.

He looked up, affected by her pitiful tone. "It?"

"You're going to…"

"Make love to you?"

She nodded, still unable to look him in the eye.

"I promise I won't hurt you…You'll actually enjoy it if you allow yourself."

"Enjoy it?" she shrieked. "How could I enjoy making love to a man who isn't my husband?"

He gave her a hot gaze. "Do you want me to show you?"

Her eyes widened again and she blushed bright red. He held back his laughter.

She didn't know why she was more embarrassed: because he had teased her so provocatively or because she had actually felt aroused by his words. She felt her body grow warm and her beat rapidly. She had to fight the sinful, strange feeling. She wouldn't allow it. But even she had to admit she found the man damned handsome and attractive and his low growl of every word was so sensual it felt like a caress.

"Come," he suddenly said as he rose.

Her eyes widened in terror.

"I want to show you something." He chuckled at her worried expression. "Don't worry. It's not my bedroom."

He led her outside behind the mansion where beautiful gardens were lit by candles and smelled of jasmine. Christine couldn't help but gasp at the beauty of it all.

Rochford suddenly whistled and a big, beautiful black horse trotted out of the garden to them.

"Oh, he's beautiful," she whispered.

Rochford smiled and led her closer to the horse to pet it.

"He's an Arabian," he said as she caressed the stallion's neck.

"How did you get him?" she asked, still enthralled by the horse.

"I bought him when I was in Egypt."

Her attention diverted back to Rochford. "Egypt?"

He nodded. "I was stationed there."

"I do remember hearing you were a captain in His Majesty's army," she said.

He nodded as he gazed at her.

She turned away from his unnerving gaze back to the horse. "He is magnificent."

"Would you like to ride him?"

"Now?" she asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yes, now."

He helped her up onto the horse and held it steady. She sat a little awkwardly and he knew she didn't have much experience with horses.

"I'm not sure what to do," she admitted.

"Here."

He shocked her by getting up onto the horse behind her and pulling her close to him. He pulled the reins and kept her body right in front of him.

Christine tried to ignore the warmth and strength of his body behind her, how hard it felt, how his strong, muscular thighs felt against her legs. And when she shifted she could feel his most intimate part and shuddered. He was too close, and it felt…too good.

They cantered throughout the gardens a few times and looked at all the beauty, but her mind was still too occupied on his body behind her. They finally had cantered throughout the garden several times and returned to the place where they had begun. Neither of them moved.

Christine could hear her breathing and his own against her neck. She had to stop it.

"We should go," she whispered.

But instead of answering her he slowly trailed his hand down her leg while the other caressed her waist.

She had to stifle a moan as his big hands swept her inner thigh and her upper waist. It felt too intoxicating…and good. She wanted him to stop, but at the same time she didn't want him to stop either. She was afraid and excited al at the same time.

He leaned in next to her. "I bet Raoul's never touched you like this."

He pushed her hair away and kissed down the side of her neck, leaving hot kisses all over. She held onto his hands unknowingly and tilted her head so he could kiss her more. Then he suddenly picked her up and placed her in front of him so they were face to face. He looked down at her with fierce, hungry eyes and descended on her mouth, as he wrapped his arms around her.


	5. Price Paid

Chapter Five: Price Paid

Chapter Five: Price Paid

He kissed her passionately and held her tight to him. He skillfully coaxed her mouth open with his tongue and invaded. She moaned in pleasure, unable to catch her breath, as she held onto him as well. Their tongues mated in a heated frenzy and Christine felt her control and her sanity slip away. He felt so warm and good. She could feel his arousal at her own groin and became excited, almost anxious. Their mouths wildly joined and Christine felt more and more ready to have more. She wanted more. She practically squeezed him in an attempt to tell him so.

He suddenly dragged his mouth away and drew a ragged breath. He whispered next to her ear, so close, "I want you."

She sighed in pleasure at his words and stroked his face.

"I need you," he whispered, almost as if he was in pain. "Let me show you how much I need you."

"Oh, yes, show me," she whispered. Her mind screamed at the words and told her to stop, but her body was desperate for his touch.

He jumped off the horse and pulled her off into his arms, holding her as if she really was his bride.

"I'll give you the wedding night you deserve," he whispered.

He marched them back into the house and toward a back stairway. He took them up, all the way to the top floor, and then into a dark hallway. At the end of the hall was his room. He kicked the door open and kicked it shut. He gently let her down, then latched the door shut and turned back to her.

They collided in another fiery, wet kiss that kept them both in awe and out of breath. Christine wrapped her legs around him and he groaned. They held onto each other as if they would fly away if they let go. Christine leaned her head and held his hair as he kissed down her neck and her chest and ripped her dress at the seams. They backed up and landed onto his bed; his whole body covering hers and her legs still wrapped around his waist.

She began to unbutton his shirt as he kissed her again. She got the garment off and felt her hands up his naked torso. His body was so hard and big and muscular. His arms were strong and sinewy. She lightly scored her nails down his back.

He opened up her corset with no problem and it and the dress immediately came off. She lied in just her chemise and he just in his trousers.

Deftly, gently, he removed the chemise and stared down at her naked body. He looked at her in awe and she felt happy and embarrassed all at once. He caressed her breasts and she whimpered in pleasure. He wanted to die of happiness at the feel of her full breasts. Then he leaned down and kissed them softly, his body reacting every time she sighed. He began to flick his tongue over them and lightly nibbled on her hardened nipples. But when he finally took one in his mouth and began to suckle it, she cried out.

She had never felt anything like it before. It was so good, so intoxicating. His mouth was so skilled, so warm. All thoughts of Raoul and her marriage left. All she could think about was the mounting pleasure.

She grinded her pelvis against his and he turned and groaned loudly in reaction.

She moved her hand down to his trousers and cupped his shaft through the fabric. He cried out himself and she marveled at the size of it. She quickly unbuttoned and unfastened and pulled his trousers down. She stared in shock at his aroused, large member and couldn't help but feel shy and nervous. It was much more than she had expected.

He chuckled at her gaze and took her hand and led it to his shaft. She tensed at first to the touch, especially when Erick cried out, but soon took it in her hand and began to stroke it fervently. He groaned loudly and felt his control begin to slip away. He had to stop her before he found release and scared her.

He moved her hand away and kissed her again, before he moved his own hand down to her groin. She shyly pushed his hands away, but he stopped her and moved his hand lower. He closed his eyes at the feel of the hair between her legs and then the hot, wet folds of her womanhood. She whimpered in her throat at the feel of his hands on her most intimate part and tried to breathe. But she couldn't find a single breath when he slipped his fingers into her and began to stroke her. She cried out and held onto his shoulders as he moved his fingers magically and skillfully inside her.

"You're so hot, so wet," he whispered hoarsely as he continued.

She felt the pleasure and pressure mount inside her and bucked her hips up for more. His movements became faster and harder and she felt on the verge of exploding.

He watched her face scrunch up in ecstasy and thought it was so erotic, so sexy. He wanted her to go crazy, to fall apart.

She did. He moved his fingers faster and stronger until the pressure exploded and she tightened around him. She cried out and arched up and felt her body fall apart under him. She collapsed and breathed heavily, feeling as if she had just been hit by a tidal wave of pleasure.

He bent down and gave her a hot, open kiss again and stroked her body. He knew she was ready, ready for him.

"It might hurt at first," he whispered.

She could barely hear a word he said she was so focused on the way he touched her. She was only aware of the pleasure.

He slowly slipped himself into her, between her thighs and felt her wall of virginity. Then he came out and thrusted deeply into her.

She cried out in pain and held onto him, but he shushed her and soothed her with words of love.

"It will pass," he whispered. "The pain will pass."

She dug her nails into his back, but could already begin to feel the pain disappear and pleasure take its place.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he began to move inside of her. She sighed at the fantastic feeling and wrapped her legs around him again, beginning to want more and more. He moved slowly and gently inside her, but when she squeezed her legs tighter, he groaned and came out and then thrust harder into her again. She moaned as he rocked her harder and thrust deeper and stronger. She whimpered and wanted to cry out at how raw and good it felt.

"God, you feel so good," he growled as he thrust harder.

The bed began to shake and Christine felt the pressure building up in her again. It was coming. As he thrust more and more and harder and harder and she squeezed his backside, she felt the explosion coming near.

He groaned loudly as he thrust harder and harder and felt the sweat drip off of him. God, he wanted it to last forever. She was so tight and hot. He pushed harder and she moaned louder and louder, until he finally gave one last, hard, deep thrust and climaxed, his seed spilling into her.

His release and thrust brought her own and she tightened and screamed his name. She felt like she had died it was such bliss. The waves of pleasure had overtaken her.

He collapsed on top of her and cursed under his breath. He was still inside of her and they both held each other, awed by what just had happened.

"God," he whispered, completely overwhelmed by how much he had lost control and been thrown into such heaven.

He fell onto his back beside her and let out a content sigh. His heart still beat at a hundred miles an hour and felt like it was going to explode.

"That was amazing," Christine whispered next to him. "I never knew I could feel like that."

He leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss again. He wanted to worship her body again and again. He wanted to be inside her forever.

"You're an angel," he whispered, as he held his face next to hers. "A goddess."

And you're all mine, he thought. I finally have you forever. No matter what you'll always be mine. Now you'll finally love me.

Erik pulled Christine into his arms and held her against him. He stroked her thick hair and inhaled her mixed scent of lovemaking and delicate feminine aura.

"I can't believe that happened," Christine whispered, almost to herself.

"God, I can," he responded.

He kissed her cheek and pulled her closer.

Christine was amazed at how gentle and romantic Lord Rochford was being. He was almost treating her as if they were married and she was his new wife.

"Lord Rochford…" she began.

"Erik," he interrupted. "Call me Erik."

"Erik," she breathed. "That was…amazing, almost too amazing."

She turned toward him.

"You were so giving."

He looked uncomfortable and began to edge away from her.

"And I'm just…amazed that you would be so gentle and loving with me. You treated me like a…lover."

"Christine…"

"Do you love me?"

Erik avoided her gaze and got out of bed. He was flustered as he went to the window and looked out, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

His mind was reeling. Should he tell her that he indeed loved her; that he had loved for two years and had been waiting to have her. All he had ever wanted was her. But she was married, and she still loved Raoul, although after sharing that intimacy with her, he doubted her heart belonged solely to Raoul. He couldn't tell her he did love her and then see her walk away the next day back to Raoul.

As Christine watched Erik she knew he did love her, or almost did. Otherwise he wouldn't have done all that or reacted that way. She knew he was worried and she knew he wasn't ready. And that was okay.

She got up and came to him by the window and put her arms around his waist. He was a little rigid but she looked up into his eyes and caressed his face.

"You don't have to give me your reasons for bringing me here and making love to me."

He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"I jus want you to make love to me again."

He looked taken aback. "You'll be tender. I did break your…"

She interrupted him by leaning up and giving him an open kiss.

They made love for the rest of the night.


	6. The Aftermath

Chapter Six: The Aftermath

Chapter Six: The Aftermath

Raoul had drowned himself in whiskey that night. He had switched off between uncontrollable sobbing and wallowing silently in darkness. He had dismissed all of his servants for the night (they had all noticed Christine's disappearance and were whispering about it) and had spent the entire night locked in his office. He hadn't moved from his seat. He hadn't slept or eaten; he had just sat there. It was pure misery. All he could think about was Erik Rochford ravishing his bride. At first he had been worried that Erik would hurt her, but then he became worried that Christine would like what Erik would do to her. He couldn't get the image of Erik Rochford on top of his bride, between her thighs, embedded in her, rocking her. Every time he closed his eyes he could hear Christine's moans and see her eyes roll back into her head. It was a nightmare, a horrible, frightening nightmare that made him want to scream and rip his hair out.

()()()()()()()()()

The moment Christine had awoken in Lord Rochford's arms she had felt guilt sweep over her. She looked around in the light of the day at the beautiful, opulent bedroom; a bedroom that wasn't her own, and had felt Erik's arms around her and had felt fear and guilt. She wondered where Raoul was and what he had gone through all night. Even though she had been furious at him, she couldn't help but feel guilty about spending the night with Lord Rochford.

All of the memories of what she had done with Rochford made her blush and feel overwhelmingly guilty. She had given her virginity to him. She had allowed him every liberty with her body and had given him pleasure. She barely knew him and yet she had drowned herself in their passion. She felt so guilty for wanting another man. She had never expected to want another man, to kiss another man, to want to be with another man. It just felt so…wrong.

She felt him stir behind her suddenly and stiffened. She could feel their naked bodies against each other and hated how arousing it felt. She wanted to get away.

He stroked her hair and whispered against her ear,

"Are you awake?"

She tried to ignore the shivers going down her spine and focus on getting away.

Erik felt Christine's stiffness and could tell something was wrong. His mind and his body were in a battle. He knew Christine was mentally processing and torn, but being so near her he just wanted to pin her down and ravage her again. They had made love three times last night; his body grew hard just remembering it. He wanted to make love to her all over again. He could feel her curves and her soft skin and smell her sweet scent and just wanted her again.

Christine wanted to leave though. She began to edge away from him and pull away, but he tried to stop her.

"What's wrong?" he whispered as he reached out to stop her.

She paused and sighed. "I can't…"

"It's alright," he soothed.

"No, it's not. What we did…what I did…"

"It's okay, Christine."

"No," she cried.

She turned from him and he tried to pull her back, but she pulled away again.

"Please, don't…" she began.

He didn't listen to her. He pulled her toward him and stroked her face.

"No," she whispered as he leaned in to kiss her. Again, he didn't listen and gave her a sweet, warm kiss.

She continued to say no but his kisses began to keep her occupied and when his tongue coaxed her mouth open and his hands stroked her breasts tenderly she forgot everything else.

He was so gentle and tender as he kissed her passionately, although she didn't know that inside he was fighting his hungry need to just mount her like an animal. He knew he had to comfort her and ease her into his love again, before they were intimate again. He had to show her that their passion was not wrong. He had to seduce her to make her believe that they needed to be together. He had to use his hands and his lips and his words to convince her that his arms were where she belonged.

She sighed under his tender caresses and his hot, sensual kisses. Where had he learned to kiss so well? To touch a woman this way? He knew all the right spots and all the right ways to make her forget who she was. He stroked her skin as if it really were silk and held her so safe in his arms. He was big. She felt so right under him, in his arms. She trailed her hand up his strong, muscular back and couldn't understand how she ever thought this was wrong. Could Raoul even ever make her feel like this or touch her like this?

Erik leaned in next to her and so smoothly whispered sweet words of what he wanted to do to her. He spanned his hand over her waist and she drew her breath in sharply at the erotic feeling. He caressed her as he nibbled on her earlobe and left bite marks of hot love on her neck. She moaned and curled up her toes, yearning for more from his delicate, but hot touch. She pulled his head to her swollen lips and kissed him ardently, begging for entrance into his mouth. Erik smiled at her aggression and knew he succeeded in making her remember their torrid passion. She slipped her tongue and he groaned in response, wanting to kiss her forever. Their mouths mated in a sweltering dance of control and ecstasy. Christine whimpered so sexily in the back of her throat and Erik felt like he was scorching, that any moment he'd lose all control.

"Touch me," she whispered, almost to herself, she was so enraptured.

Erik smiled. Oh, he knew how to touch her, how to make her cry out his name and remember their time together forever. He knew how to blow her mind in ways her young and inexperienced, little viscount would never know.

He slid his lips down her body to her navel and then across her hips, which she shuddered against. He calmly kissed her across her pelvis and began to kiss lower and lower until he came to her feminine core. He brushed his mouth against her and breathed, letting his hot breath caress her. She whimpered, but he kept his hands on her hips to calm her and soothe her. He let his hands tell her to trust him. He leaned in and lightly began to kiss the folds of her womanhood, causing her to faintly cry out, before he began to kiss deeper and slide his tongue into her. She held his head against her and mewled, feeling her body radiate on her. She wanted to die it felt so good as he made love to her with his mouth and his tongue.

"Oh, God," she cried out as he began to thrust his tongue deeper and faster into her. "Don't…stop…"

"With you? Oh, never," he managed to rasp as he stopped to catch his breath.

As he continued his heavenly torture she felt her body begin to ascend into fulfillment. His thrusts became deeper and harder and she moaned. It was so fantastic, so pleasurable. She tightened around him as he thrust hard a few more times and she then spiraled into her orgasm, crying out loudly and holding him tight against her.

"Oh, Erik!" she wept in pleasure as the ripples and waves of pleasure overtook her.

"I could worship you forever," he whispered.

()()()()()()()()()

Christine held onto Erik as tight as she could as they kissed heatedly. It was two in the afternoon. Erik's carriage had finally arrived at the de Chagny manor. They had spent their whole day together worshipping each other and staying in each other's arms; never wanting to let each other go. Now they were back at reality and they weren't ready.

Christine kissed Erik as hard and as hotly as she could, hoping she would never have to leave and that he'd just whisk her back to his home right now. But he finally pulled away from her and caught his breath.

"I don't want to go in," she breathed.

He looked at her. "I don't want you to go in either."

They kissed passionately again.

"I don't want to leave. I don't want to face him."

"Oh, then don't…"

Christine wanted to leave, but she knew she had to go back. What would Meg think? What would all the Girys and all her friends and all of society think? She had promised Raoul at the altar, and she couldn't just leave him for desire and passion. She didn't even know if she loved Erik. She still loved Raoul. Didn't she?

Christine gave Erik one last chaste kiss on the forehead and then on his lips and went to leave, gathering her skirts and preparing to go home to her future. Her bleak, passion-less future.

"Christine," Erik said, stopping her.

She turned and looked at him expectantly.

He leaned toward her and kissed her cheek as he put a note in her hand.

"Don't forget me," he whispered hotly.

They kissed one last time and then Christine turned away and walked into her new home.

"Christine!"


	7. Regrets and Remembrance

Chapter Seven:

Chapter Seven:

Regrets and Remembrance

Christine looked up at the top of the staircase. Raoul stood, looking down on her, with a cup in his hand. He looked terrible, like he hadn't slept all night. His hair was uncombed and disheveled. He was still wearing the suit from their wedding. He looked down at her with misty, red eyes. He looked so pathetic and hopeful.

"Oh, Christine!" he said as he rushed down the stairs and pulled her into his arms. She stiffened against his head, but reluctantly put her arms around him.

He breathed into her hair. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry. I missed you so much."

She ignored his words and slowly pulled away from him.

He looked at her in shock. "Christine?"

She began to walk away but he followed diligently.

"Look, Christine, I know you must be angry, you have every right to, but it's over now. We never have to speak about it again or even remember it. It's done. You'll never have to see Lord Rochford again."

Christine stopped in the doorway of the parlor. "What if…I don't…?"

Raoul stared at Christine. "What? What…did he do to you?"

Christine rolled her eyes and walked away. "Nothing."

"Nothing? You're telling me he did nothing?"

"No, Raoul…"

"Did he hurt you? Tell me he didn't hurt you!"

She turned to him. "No, of course not! He didn't hurt me!"

"Then what? What did he do? Tell me!"

She looked at him disbelievingly. "Do you really think I would tell you?"

"I'm your husband. Of course you would tell…"

"Oh!" she interrupted. "You're my husband? Since when? Because last night you certainly weren't my husband! If anyone was it was him!"

Raoul's eyes widened in shock. "You can't be serious! Christine, he's a monster!"

"He did nothing wrong!" she yelled at him.

"He paid to sleep with you!"

She hung her head down. "So? I let him."

Raoul looked at her in disbelief this time. He could not believe what she was saying.

"You liked it?" he whispered.

She sighed. "Raoul, you don't want to know, so don't ask."

"No, "he argued. "I want to know. I want to know what happened and what you thought."

She ignored him and began to go back and walk up the stairs to her bedroom. He looked at her and began to follow.

"Tell me, Christine. Did you enjoy what he did? Did he really take your virginity?"

"Stop, Raoul," she commanded as she kept heading to her room.

"No, I want to know. What happened?"

Christine opened the door to her room and walked in, trying to ignore him as she placed her things on her bed. He walked into the room and kept asking.

"Tell me! Tell me what happened!" he began to shout. Tears started to form at his eyes.

She turned sharply all of a sudden and faced him.

"You want to know, Raoul? You want to know what happened? We had sex. We had sex about six or seven times. We did it all night long and all today. He was amazing. He was perfect. It was perfect! And I don't regret it! And you know why? Because I know you never would have been able to make me feel the kind of pleasure he did! You're weak! You're a…"

He silenced her suddenly when he slapped her.

The slap and its sting had shocked her. She was turned away from him and breathed out sharply. She felt her raw cheek and slowly looked back at him.

"Christine…I'm…I'm so sorry…I…"

She looked at him and looked down at the floor. She was speechless.

He turned and decided to just leave and walk away. Now, there was nothing he could do that would save his marriage. He had ruined it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Christine did not sleep that night. She lied in bed and cried and wondered about what she had done. She had ruined her marriage. She had once loved Raoul; had once dreamed of being his bride. Now she didn't know what she felt. She had been so angry at him for bartering her off to Erik and had loved being in Erik's arms. She could forget all about Raoul and how he had betrayed her. She could just think about pleasure and how good it felt when Erik was inside her or kissing her. But she didn't know if she loved Raoul or if it was right to be together. What if she still loved Raoul? She had married him. He was her husband. And the way she had talked to him was horrible. She had completely deserved that slap. It had jolted her back to reality; reminding her that her husband did love her and was just jealous and desperate and that she had committed infidelity against him. She was just as wrong as he was. And worst of all, Erik was wrong too.

She was the whore. Raoul was the pimp. Erik was the buyer.

She awoke the next day and walked down into the dining room where Raoul sat expectantly at the table.

"The servants made us a good breakfast," he said, trying to placate her. He pulled out a chair next to him.

She smiled faintly and sat down.

He tried to smile at her as well.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Water is fine," she replied.

He nodded and one of the servants brought her a cup of water before setting down breakfast in front of her. It looked delicious but she really didn't feel like eating.

Raoul had bathed and dressed himself nicely. She almost smiled over the way he was trying to make things right.

"Maybe we could take a basket and some lunch and go for a picnic today," he suggested. "Would that be nice?"

"Raoul…" she tried to begin.

"No," he interrupted. "Let's not talk about last night or the night before. Let's just eat and have a good day."

She nodded, admiring that he was trying to set things right.

"And tonight," he began, "we can have the Girys over for dinner."

She dressed after breakfast and prepared to go out and spend the day with Raoul. Her maids had put her hair into an elegant bun and had dressed her in a beautiful white dress. She looked at herself over her vanity and into her mirror. She smiled briefly before her eyes caught the note on the floor next to her chair. She turned and picked it up and read it.

She sighed and hid the note under her mattress.


	8. Efforts in Vain

Chapter Eight:

Chapter Eight:

Efforts in Vain

Erik sat in his chair and smoked his cigar smoothly. He watched the thick smoke encircle the air around him and begin to evaporate. He sat silently and stiffly. The sun was setting in the pink sky, setting on his long day. He sighed in relief. He wanted it to be night. Night was safe and isolating. He could just lock himself in darkness and think about everything that went through his mind. There were so many emotions whirling within. He wanted to just break apart and let them all escape. He wanted to yell, to cry, to think, to be alone, to be with someone. He wanted Christine. That's what he really wanted. He wanted to feel her soft, white skin against him and feel her lips on his. He wanted to feel her under him again and gaze in her eyes. He could still hear her whispering to him, telling him how much she wanted him, how wonderful it felt being with him. He had had no idea. He had loved her, yes, but he didn't know it was this deep, this painful.

Erik had lived a pretty shallow existence in the past fifteen years. He had traveled and explored and served his country, but he had spent all of his free time being quite a Lothario. He had philandered around brothels and clubs and slept with countless women. All he cared about was his own pleasure, getting money and then spending it on cheap girls who would give him whatever he wanted for a few hours. It had been wonderful for him during his twenties, when his libido was all that mattered, but as he neared thirty, aimless skirt-chasing had become tiring. He wanted more.

He thought he had found more with Angelica. Angelica was an escort, true, but had seemed deep and different than all the whores. She was stunningly beautiful with long, wavy red hair and blazing blue eyes. She was tall with full, large breasts and slender legs, pale, like any redhead. She was also masterful in lovemaking, unlike anyone else he had met. He had met her in India where she had studied the Karma Sutra and how to please a man without even ever having to take off your clothes. Erik had adored her and being with her and learning more from her. He had become an amazing lover under her tutelage.

He soon began to think he was in love with her. She was kind and thoughtful and listened to him and was patient. She doted on him like a real lover. He soon began to think they really could marry and have children and be together forever. As soon as he had told her this, though, she had left. She had left a note on his nightstand telling him she couldn't give him the life he wanted and had to be free. The last time he had heard, she had become a mistress to a member in Parliament, probably making the poor idiot feel the way Erik did.

He had gone back to emotionless pleasure again until he had gone back to England and seen Christine. It was just another ball; one he had been forced to go. He didn't want to be there or talk to anyone. He didn't expect anything meaningful or poignant to come out of the mouths of all the shallow, stuffy people of the ton. And he had never seen many good-looking women among them either. Then, he had seen Christine. She was merely fifteen then. She wasn't as beautiful or as developed as she was now, but she had still been beautiful and enchanting. He hadn't been able to catch a breath at the sight of her. She radiated with kindness and delicacy and innocence. He just couldn't get over how exquisite she was. She was truly an angel.

"Sir?"

Erik turned to his butler.

"Dinner is being served now, my lord."

Erik nodded and got up and went to his dining room.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I couldn't believe it when he did it! I was just standing there when he had gotten down on his knee and brought out this beautiful ring," Meg said as she showed Christine and Raoul her engagement ring.

"I mean, I knew he was going to ask, but like that? And with this?" She looked at the ring and smiled at everyone.

Christine smiled and laughed for the sake of her friend, even though inside she was very tired and not in the mood for Meg's excitement tonight. She was happy that Meg was getting married and had found a good man, but she was very overwhelmed.

"When do you think the wedding will be?" Raoul asked before taking a sip of his wine.

"I would like them to wait at least a year," Madame Giry said, gaining a frustrated look from Meg.

"Christine, tell my mother that a year is just far too long! I want to be married!"

"Meg, you hardly know him," Christine argued, feeling a little irritated, but careful not to show it.

"Christine, that's what marriage is for," Meg retorted sweetly.

Christine glanced at Raoul quickly.

"Christine, Raoul, I must tell you that I thought that the wedding was beautiful," Madame Giry said, changing the subject.

Christine and Raoul both mustered smiles and Raoul squeezed her hand affectionately.

"It was very beautiful," Raoul agreed.

"It is such a blessing to be married and young and in love. I hope you two enjoy it very much," she continued.

The maids began to clean up when dinner began to wind down. Christine and Meg excused themselves as they left to go upstairs and look for "something". Raoul watched them warily as they hurried upstairs and prayed Christine wouldn't say a word about the wedding night. But he kept a smile and a cheery countenance as he and Madame Giry sat and had a discussion.

Meg shut herself and Christine away and locked the door. She smiled at Christine mischievously and motioned for Christine to sit on the bed next to her.

"Okay," she said once Christine was next to her. "Tell me everything."

Christine tried to feign ignorance. "About?"

"About what? You little sneak. You won't be able to get yourself out of this, Christine. Tell me about…" She dropped her voice to a whisper and said, "…the wedding night."

Christine couldn't help but blush. "Oh, Meg, I can't…"

"Yes, you can. Now, Christine, as my friend it is your duty to tell me so I can prepare myself. I need to know what to expect."

"Meg, it's very private…"

"Not between us girls."

Christine bit her lip in frustration. "Well…It was different."

Meg raised her eyebrows. "Different?" How so?"

Christine looked at her friend and considered what to do. Should she tell her the truth? Telling someone and asking for advice might help her sort out what was going. But then again Meg would be horrified. She would not approve and would probably lecture her. She'd be disappointed. Christine had always been a pillar of virtue and purity and morality. Meg wouldn't see her that way anymore if she told her. She'd be ashamed of Christine.

"It…it was fine, Meg," she decided to finally lie.

"Fine? Just fine?"

"Yes. It was…pleasant and…fine."

Meg looked incredibly disappointed and confused. "Did anything interesting happen? Did it hurt?"

"Well, at first it hurt a little, but then it was fine. It was just in and out and done."

Meg crinkled her nose. "Raoul must not be a very passionate lover."

"He is," Christine tried to persuade, worrying Meg would tell her friends. "He's a fine lover."

"No, Christine. I think if he was remarkable you wouldn't just be saying that he was fine."

Christine looked down, ashamed that she had painted such a poor picture of Raoul as a lover.

"Have you done it since?"

Christine shook her head.

"Well, you must! Maybe it was just okay the first time because he didn't want to hurt you. But if you try again it might be better. And he needs to know that you love him. He might think that he is poor in bed if you don't respond to him or even come to him."

Before Christine could ask how Meg knew such things she wondered if what Meg was saying would be helpful. Maybe if she slept with Raoul things would be better and she'd be in love with him again and they'd be happy. Making love to Erik had brought her closer to him. Maybe it would do the same for her and Raoul. Besides, it was her wifely duty. And she had agreed to marry Raoul.

The Girys had left around eleven and Raoul and Christine were left alone together again. The dinner had been cleaned up. The maids and attendants were in bed. Raoul was ready for bed. Christine was ready for bed. They looked at each other.

"Are you tired?" Raoul asked.

Christine nodded. "A little."

"We should go to bed."

Christine nodded and began to go up the stairs.

"Christine."

She turned and looked at him.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

Christine remembered Meg's speech and what she had decided to do. She nodded.

Raoul followed her and led her into his bedroom, or really what was supposed to be _their_ bedroom. She looked around nervously and stood awkwardly. It was very uncomfortable just standing and waiting. At least with Erik they had been in the heat of the passion, ready to just ravish each other. She immediately stopped herself. She couldn't compare Raoul to Erik. They were completely different and it would not be fair.

Raoul turned to Christine. "Would you like to dress for bed? I have a nightgown for you."

She took the nightgown and began to remove her clothes, all the while feeling very inept just standing there and undressing while Raoul also undressed. She tried to give him privacy, but she couldn't help but look at him. She couldn't help but be a little disappointed. He was already not as tall as Erik or as broad but he also wasn't very muscular. He wasn't fat or pudgy, but he was a little skinny and pale. Erik had been bronzed and large and chiseled. Raoul was a little puny.

She quickly changed into her nightgown so he couldn't see her naked body and got into the bed. He finally dressed as well and got in next to her. They pulled up the covers to their chests.

"Christine…" Raoul whispered.

Christine reluctantly turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"Are you sure…? Is it okay if we try to…?"

Christine understood what he was trying to say and mustered up the courage to nod.

Raoul leaned in and slowly kissed her. She wasn't going to lie. He was a pleasant kisser and it didn't feel bad. He was her husband; she should like to kiss her husband. She slowly kissed him back and let him get on top of her. They kissed steadily and easily. She remembered all of the kisses before and how easy it had been. She slowly tried to get back into that mindset.

He began to stroke her and put his hands on her breasts. He was breathing harder and kissing her more deeply. Christine kept with him and kissed him back and allowed him to stroke her body, although it did feel a little scary and strange. He shifted on her and began to run his hands up under her nightgown on her skin. She stiffened a little but let him keep going. He loved her and he wanted to make love to her. It was his right anyway. But when she felt his arousal on her she began to go rigid and want to escape. It was truly dawning on her. Raoul was going to make love to her. Images of Erik in her flashed through her mind. She couldn't think about Erik now. Could she? Oh, God, she admitted, how she missed him between her thighs. That thought immediately shook her. She couldn't make love to Raoul. She still wanted Erik.

"Raoul…" she began to whisper, hoping he would stop. She began to put her hands up and edge him away.

Raoul…Could you…Could you try to stop?" she whispered weakly.

But he wouldn't stop. He continued to kiss her and stroke her and began to tug at her nightgown.

"No, Raoul," she protested as he started pulling it off and unbuttoning his trousers.

"Raoul! Raoul, stop! Please!" she began to demand a little louder.

She finally had to beat on him and try to push him. "Get off, Raoul!"

He reluctantly stopped and looked at her. "What? What? What!" he roared in frustration.

"I…I can't do this…" she responded meekly.

He looked at her in irritation and rolled off.

"I'm sorry…" she tried to apologize.

"Forget it, Christine. Just go to your room and sleep."

Christine didn't hide her tears as she ran to her room and slammed her door. She sobbed against the door and held herself. She was a terrible wife, a terrible tease! He probably hated her. God, she was such a wreck. How could she have done this?

She wept as she pulled her nightgown off and impulsively put on a red gown. She didn't know what she was doing or why, but all she knew was that she needed comfort. She couldn't be alone. She needed arms to hold her.

She threw on her cloak and took the note from Erik out from under her mattress and quietly grabbed her bag and blew out the candles. She hurried down the stairs softly and ran to back, servants' door. She went to the stable behind the house and quickly and quietly untied one of the horses. She shushed it as she saddled it and mounted it and then kicked it go.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Erik sat in his study and read a book next to the weak candlelight when a knock appeared at the door. He furrowed his brow in confusion and answered it. It was his butler.

"My lord, someone is at the door for you."

Erik glanced at his butler and then quickly strode to the foyer. He stopped when he saw in the open doorway Christine, soaking wet. She looked at him.

"Erik."


	9. The Storm and the Heat

Chapter Nine:

Chapter Nine:

The Storm and the Heat

"Christine?" Erik stared at Christine, soaking wet in his doorway; question written all over his face.

Christine smiled and slowly walked over the threshold into the foyer. The water dripped off her hair and her beautiful face.

"What…? What are you doing…?" He couldn't finish the words.

"I just needed you," she whispered.

Erik stared at her, her long, brown hair wet and clinging to her face, her lips red and swollen, her dark eyes serious and intent. She wanted him. She had come for him. He looked at her eyes glazed with desire and passion. He felt his heart beat and his body harden at the sight of her wanton. She was there and ready for the taking.

He rushed toward her and smashed his hot, open mouth against her own, pulling her into a fiery, wet, torrid kiss. She pulled onto him and kissed him back with fervor and white-hot passion. Their lips collided with each other and their tongues desperately wrestled and slid over each others. She moaned in splendor at the way he made to her mouth with his own. She felt weak, like liquid in his arms. He held her so tight and so close. She could feel his straining erection against her and wanted to cry out in pleasure. Oh, God, how could she ever have thought that she wanted Raoul? She wanted this. She wanted Erik.

She dragged her mouth away from his and looked deeply into his eyes, holding his neck. He leaned in to kiss her back but she pulled back and grabbed his hand. He looked at her in confusion and she smiled like a naughty little school girl. She led him upstairs and he followed her quickly, practically toppling her when they fell into his bedroom. He smashed the door closed and began to rip her clothes off like an animal. She held onto him like a child as he ripped her corset off and slid his hands down into her chemise. She moaned against him, feeling so limp in his arms. He kissed her all over her neck and stroked her back so sensually, drawing his hands down to the base of her bottom and causing her to shiver.

He was so feral and yet so tender. He slid his lips all over chest and her ears and her neck and her lips. She felt so safe, so secure, like nothing could hurt her in this embrace. She could not possibly believe that this was ever wrong; it felt so safe. He loved her. The way he touched her and held her told her he did. No one, not even Raoul, had ever loved her like this. And she wanted to thank him. She wanted to please him.

She began to slither her hand down to his groin and knead him with his hand. He groaned against her, feeling like he was on fire. The way she rubbed him was so sensual, was so wild. He felt like the weak one now; unable to speak during her delicious torture. He lurched against and put his hand to her own, trying to stop her before he fell apart. She smiled and then slid down and knelt in front of him, taking her hands down his body as she went. He sighed at the feel of her soft, feminine hands so intent on exploring his body.

She looked up at him and then slowly and awkwardly; she was shaking so much, unbuttoned his pants and released his arousal. He moaned as it was released and she stroked it momentarily. Then he cried out when she descended on him and took him in her mouth. He held her against him and tried to buck his pelvis more toward her, but it was so tremendous, so wonderful as she filled herself with him in her warm, soft mouth. It was the most amazing, sweet agony he had ever experienced as she sucked him and licked him. "Oh, God," he breathed, feeling like any moment he would explode.

He couldn't take it anymore. He picked her up and propped her around him and then slammed them against the wall.

"Make me beg," she whispered before descending on his mouth again and kissing him like it was their last. Their tongues dueled passionately and they could feel their bodies yearn, crave for consummation. He kissed her like an animal as he wrapped her legs around him and she put her arms around his back, preparing herself for blaze of desire and ecstasy.

Slowly he eased himself into her and she tightened, already in need of him. She panted against his neck as he began to slam himself inside of her and their pelvises rocked against each other. She cried out, whimpering for mercy, it felt so good. God, he was so perfect, so masculine, so fulfilling. She wanted him inside of her forever. And he wanted to be inside her forever. He groaned as he pounded into her, trying his hardest to be gentle when all he wanted was to ravage her like a caged animal. He licked the drops of water and sweat dripping off her forehead as they continued to move passionately against each other.

Christine began to feel her orgasm coming and tightened even harder around him, causing him to push harder and come closer to his own climax. He thrusted deeply within, whispering her name like a mantra as the peak grew closer and closer. He held her tighter and she hung her head back as the waves began to break and the passion began to consume them. She screamed as he thrusted one last time and her body went up in flames. He called out her name as his body climaxed and he poured his seed into her. They collapsed against each other in crippling, overwhelming satisfaction. Nothing had been so perfect, so heated, and so complete. Their bodies were completely one.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Raoul threw the glass of whiskey at the wall and watched it smash into tiny pieces as he wept uncontrollably on the floor. He felt like such a failure, such a ruin. The one chance he had had to win back Christine and coax her into his arms and he had blown it. He should have listened. He should have stopped when she had asked him to, but he couldn't. He had to prove to her, to show her how much he loved her and how much he could please her. He could be a good husband. He could satisfy her. He could show her passion and love. But she hadn't let him and he was frustrated.

Why had he ever agreed to Rochford's proposal? What had made him think that it was worth it, that their marriage could last? Not to mention, how could he have ever underestimated Rochford? The man was wealthy and powerful and strikingly handsome and showed such confidence he had to be positive of his own sexual prowess and hold over women. Raoul should've known Christine would not be vulnerable to his charms. She was young and inexperienced and curious. The desire for love and passion would blind her and leave her victim to the lord's masterful caresses. Every woman was like that, especially young women.

Raoul felt like such a fool. He was a horrible husband, a horrible lover, a ridiculous excuse for a man. Not even his own wife wanted to touch him. Oh, how he wished he could hold her and kiss her tonight. If only he could have gone back and refused Rochford's offer. Then he and Christine would've been happy and in love again and unable to leave each other's sides. They would've been poor but so in love they wouldn't care.

A knock suddenly sounded at the door and Raoul quickly wiped his face and straightened himself up, hoping to hide the mess.

"Uh, yes? Come in!" he called.

A young maid feebly opened the door and peered in.

"Sir? Is the Missus with you?"

Raoul hid his embarrassed expression. "No. No, she's not."

"Oh." The maid pulled back before speaking again, obviously afraid of saying what she was going to say. "Well, the Missus is not in her room and not in the parlor and not downstairs…"

"What?" Raoul asked quickly. He jumped up and ran to Christine's room. Nothing. He suddenly ran around the house, calling her name, hoping to find some trace of her. But everywhere he turned she wasn't there. "Christine! Christine! Christine!" he kept calling, but there was no reply. A butler approached him.

"Sir, a horse is missing from the stables."

Raoul sighed as the realization over swept him. She had left. She had gone to Rochford.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Christine bit into Erik's shoulder as he thrusted himself into her deeply one last time and her release crashed upon her. She cried out his name and he groaned furiously, collapsing on her when he had poured his seed into her again. He breathed out short, quick breaths and his heart pounded against her own. He fell down next to her and put his head to his hand, still enveloped by the burning passion that had raged between them. She nestled her head on his chest and sighed.

"God, every time it's like an explosion," he barely managed to breathe.

She smiled and put her arms around him. She snuggled up against him and felt warm and secure. "It's so amazing."

He sighed in agreement and held her close.

"I never thought I could feel this way," she whispered, her eyes closed in contentment.

He chuckled softly. "Well, you're still pretty young."

She chuckled as well and looked up at him. "I'm not that young."

He raised his visible eyebrow. "You're seventeen; not even twenty. When I was your age I barely had a beard."

"Well, I don't have a beard either."

He laughed heartily, holding her closer and kissing the top of her forehead. "No."

"How old are you exactly?" she asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"I'm thirty-five."

She looked up at him again. "Thirty-five? That's…that's…"

"Eighteen years," he finished for her.

"So, when you were seventeen I wasn't even born!"

"Nope," he replied simply.

"Does that bother you at all?"

He raised his eyebrows again. "Why? Every man wants a young woman. I have no problem with the fact you are young and smooth and still…ripe."

"You're disgusting," she teased as she playfully hit him.

He caught her hand and leaned in to kiss her again. His lips weren't just soft and chaste either. His kiss soon became deeper and his tongue began to try and coerce her mouth open.

She pulled away suddenly. "What are you doing?"

He grinned mischievously. "I want to make love to you again."

She gasped softly. "Don't you ever get tired?"

"Of you? Never."

They began to kiss and stroke each other again but she glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed the hour. It was a little past six. She needed to be getting back to the house if she didn't want Raoul catching her. She tried to edge away from Erik but he was demanding.

"I need to be going. Raoul will be awake soon, and if he finds out I'm gone…"

"He'll what?" Erik somewhat snapped. "He can't do anything to you."

"No, but I…"

"Stay here with me. Don't even bother going back."


	10. Confrontations

Chapter Ten:

Chapter Ten:

Confrontations

Christine looked at Erik adoringly and couldn't help but smile. "Oh…You know I want to…"

"Then do it,' he said as he sat up. Christine tried to ignore the familiar flutter in her when she was faced with Erik's artfully sculpted chest.

"I can't…" she argued, shaking her head. "If I left what would people say?"

"I don't give a damn what people would have to say. London has gossiped about me all my life, but do I care?"

Her face still showed she wasn't convinced.

"We could leave," he suggested. "I have a house in France. We could live there. No one would know about Raoul or our pasts. We could live any way we wanted." He stroked her cheek tenderly as he thought about the idea.

God knew she wanted to say yes and leave that minute, but all she could keep thinking about was what the Girys and Meg would think. They would be ashamed of her and never want to talk to her again. And all of society would shun Erik and her. The polite society did look upon young married women running off with societal recluses and rakes very well. Her name and reputation would be tarnished and Raoul and the Girys would all be embarrassed for even being connected to her. They would no longer be invited to social clubs or parties or balls. Besides, what would she and Erik do once they left? Would he marry her? Wouldn't she have to get an annulment? That would also bring scandal to everyone's name, and would take awhile in court. It would only make things messier.

She looked at Erik and smiled sadly. "We can't do that."

He frowned in disappointment and got up suddenly, dressing as if he was in a hurry.

"Erik, please don't be angry," she pleaded as she got up and tried to calm him.

He turned on her suddenly and grabbed her toward him, smashing his mouth on hers passionately. She felt the wind knocked out of her from Erik's possessive, hungry kiss that demanded control and surrender from her. His lips commanded her and his tongue fiercely thrust into her mouth. She felt her limbs go numb from shock and arousal. Suddenly he pulled away from her, leaving her panting and staring at him in wide-eyed amazement.

"I could give you this…everyday of your life. Do you really think Raoul could give you that? Do you think you could live without this once you've tasted it?"

She stared at him in shock.

"Don't say no to this! Forget society! Forget everyone else! They can't treat you like I can."

His words seeped into her and she tried to make sense of everything.

"I can give you more than anything you could ever desire. You belong with me."

Her eyes widened even more at his last statement. Did she really _belong_ to him? No, not until she was married to him did she really belong to him.

She shook her head. "I can't…"

He looked furious and threw on his cloak and looked as if he prepared to leave.

"Where are you going?" She couldn't hold back the panic in her voice.

"I'm going to a judge. I'm going to tell them to have your marriage annulled, that you gave your virginity to me and that you and Raoul never consummated the marriage, that it's been a sham because you and I have been together."

"You can't do that!" she called after him as she followed him down the staircase.

"But I can…and I will."

"How could you even prove it?"

"Your virgin's blood on my sheets, that's how."

Christine stood still for a moment at the horrifying words and then continued after him desperately.

"No, don't! Please! Erik!"

He stopped on the staircase at the final step and slowly turned to look at her.

"Don't. I don't want to do that."

"What else can I do? You won't leave him."

"No, I might…I…just need time," she whispered as she edged closer to him and looked up at him innocently.

"Time?" he growled, becoming cool and angry.

"Yes, time to think and process, and…have Raoul understand that our marriage is over."

Erik suddenly looked a little more appeased and didn't scowl at her anymore. He considered her words.

"How much…time will you need?"

"Maybe a few weeks."

"Will you still come to me?"

She smiled a little devilishly. "How could I not?"

He couldn't help but smile at her flirtation. "True."

"Then…?"

"Promise me that in a few weeks you'll leave him and then you'll live with me."

"Live with you?" she asked, somewhat surprised.

He chuckled softly. "Yes."

"I promise," she promised before leaning up and giving him a warm kiss.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Christine couldn't help but smile as she snuck into the back door of the de Chagny mansion and walked through the kitchens silently. She could feel her cheeks flush with warmth at the memory of what Erik had done to her after she had promised to leave Raoul. He had been so shameless as he had thrown her over his shoulder and ravished her like an animal. He had insisted on showing her new ways of making love, ways that had seemed completely out of the question at first to Christine, but turned out to be mind-blowing. He had thrown her on top of him and had had her ride him and then entered her from behind. It was incredible. She had felt so wild and uninhibited. She chuckled a little at the way she was burning up like an innocent schoolgirl.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

Christine had a start when the voice had spoken and taken her off guard. She turned and saw Raoul, putting a hand to her chest to steady her heartbeat.

"Oh, Raoul! I…I…"

"No need lying to me, Christine. I know where you were."

Christine looked at him and felt her beat furiously. "Uh…I…"

"You're incredibly bold, you know. I try to make love to you and you run off and sleep with that demon." He took a drink from the glass in his hand as he continued standing in the shadows. "You spent all night with him."

She looked down in shame.

"Doing what, I suppose. Making love to him? What? Did he ride you all night like the whore you are?"

Christine glared at Raoul suddenly, shocked at his insulting words.

"You have no right…"

"Oh, but I do. I told you to sleep with him once, not forty times!"

"That's what you get, Raoul, when you sell your wife. She might just enjoy her whore's work."

He shouted angrily and slapped her fiercely. She fell back from the blow onto the floor and stared up at him. Confusion, fear, hatred all mixed up into a menacing emotional cocktail that swirled within her. She glared at him.

"Look what you've done to me!" he screamed. "I was never like this! I would've never even thought of hitting a woman before, but you forced me with no other alternative!"

"How could you…? How could I have ever loved you?"

"I might ask you the same question, slut," he spat.

She jumped up at flung herself at him, beating his chest and slapping him across the face as hard as she could. But he was stronger and grabbed her wrist and twisted them. She cried out in pain and begged him to stop. He let go of her, but then slapped her again and again and again. Her face turned a bright red as he continued abusing her lovely face with the back of his hand. She grew weaker with each blow and the sting in her cheek began to numb. Her strength was leaving her.

"You think you can just screw around on me? I gave you everything you ever wanted! I was prepared to give you a life unlike any other! I sacrificed my dignity so you could live like a princess! And this is how you repay me?!"

She lay on the floor in a heap of embarrassment as he shouted at her. All she could think about was how weak she felt and how she wished Erik was there.

"You deserve nothing! You're just a common whore, like all the other cheap sluts I could have found more use in!" he yelled, taking another swig.

She was so embarrassed of herself as tears ran down her cheeks and she silently prayed for Erik to save her from this torment.

"I loved you, damn it!" he screamed. "I loved you with all my heart! I wanted to be a good husband!"

She didn't respond, but merely cry. He became furious at her spectacle and felt the rage grow even more. He kicked her in her side and she cried put again.

"Stop, Raoul, please…" she wept.

"Stop? Stop! That's all you ever say! What if I don't want to stop? What if I could for once get what I wanted?!"

He grabbed her despite her mewls of pain and propped her against the wall and began to lift her skirts.

"I'm finally going to get what I deserve," he whispered angrily.

As the realization of what he was about to do swept over her she began to fight back and kick against him, hoping he would stop. She tried to slap his hands away, but he kept them there and began to pull her undergarments down.

"No!" she screamed. "No! Stop! Help! Help me, please! Help!"

"They're all gone. They can't help you!" he whispered as he continued and began to rip of his pants. "It's just you and me now, wife."


	11. Eternal

Chapter Eleven:

Chapter Eleven:  
Eternal

Christine screamed out as Raoul edged his hands up and ripped off her undergarments. Tears swan down her cheeks like rain as she screamed and screamed, begging for mercy and help.

Suddenly the front door was kicked open and a giant, dark, masked figure stormed in. Erik! Christine cried out in relief as Raoul turned and saw the luminous and furious lord. Erik lunged at Raoul and threw him to the ground, smashing the glass cup against his head and punching him violently. Blood begin to seep from Raoul's head injury as weakly tried to fight back. His arms and hands tried to push Erik off, but the lord was too strong. He tried to wring his hands around Erik's neck and strangle him, but Erik kicked him and Raoul cried out in pain. Christine stood and watched horrified, wondering whatever she could do. She couldn't stand watching the violence, although it was Raoul Erik was beating. Erik was merciless, however, as he continued beating Raoul violently. Raoul reached up and tried to fight back but he was defenseless. His only chance to beat the man was to stun him or surprise him. With no weapons or even glass left to fight, he turned to Erik's mask and ripped it off.

Christine heard the roar of outrage as Raoul ripped off the mask and Erik quickly went to cover his face. But it was too late. Christine gasped and put her hands to her mouth as she looked upon the massive deformity that covered a quarter of Erik's face. He stared at her vulnerable and terribly ashamed and Christine felt her heart pang with pity. Fresh tears fell down her cheeks.

Erik couldn't stand looking at her expression anymore. He turned to kill the man who had revealed him and tried to rape his woman. He lunged at Raoul's throat and began to squeeze. Christine cried out as she suddenly realized what Erik meant to do. She couldn't have him kill Raoul for her. He would surely be executed for killing another man this way.

"Stop, Erik! Stop!" she screamed as she tried to get him off Raoul and move his hands away.

But Erik was intent on murdering the scoundrel. He squeezed tighter, even when Raoul's face began to turn purple.

"No! Don't! Don't kill him, Erik! Stop it!" Christine still screamed. She beat against his chest and tried to rip his hands off.

Erik listened to Christine's screams and looked down at the viscount, who was quickly going to die soon if he didn't let go. He looked at Christine. Her hurt eyes told him to stop. Erik let out another roar as he let go of the bastard and pushed his body away. Raoul tried to catch his breath as Erik turned and tried to control his emotions.

Christine looked at Raoul struggling to regain his breath back and then looked at her lover in the corner, holding his head as he tried to breathe and settle himself. She slowly edged toward him and reached out to touch him. He flinched.

"Erik…" she whispered.

"Please," he whispered.

She cried as she realized what was upsetting him so. She had seen him without his mask.

"Don't be ashamed," she tried to cajole.

"Don't!" he nearly shouted. "You don't understand."

Christine was so afraid. She had never seen this strong and powerful man so vulnerable before. He had always been strong and courageous and in charge. He was never close to weeping or embarrassed or ashamed. He had no reason to be.

Christine slowly took his hand and kissed his palm gently. He turned and looked at her. He had put his mask back on. His shield was back, although it would never be the same.

He stared at Christine as she kissed his palm and his fingers. She hadn't screamed or turned away in disgust or flinched at his touch. She wasn't disgusted by him or afraid of him. And she had seen his face. Everyone who had seen his face before had run away in terror. But not her. She was here, comforting him and kissing him. Did she not care? Was she not terrified of him?

She looked into his eyes, which were moist with tears. "Don't be ashamed of who you are. You're perfect."

Erik sighed as her words over swept him.

"Thank you," he whispered as he stroked her cheek.

Raoul's groan both brought them back to reality and they turned to look at the bastard as he lied on the floor pathetically. Erik brought Christine with him as he stood and walked to Raoul. He glared down at the puny boy.

"You will never touch Christine again," he growled, his confident and serious tone back in his voice.

"You won't go near her. You won't see her. And you won't talk to her, for if you do, I will come after you and finish what I should have started. You're lucky Christine stopped me before I killed you."

Raoul looked at the both of them with fury in his eyes. "You still choose him, even when he turns out to be a monster?"

Erik ignored the hurtful words and knelt down next to Raoul. "At least a monster with more strength than you'll ever have, you weakling."

"Come, Christine, let's go," Erik commanded as he neared toward the door.

"I'll have a servant come to pick up Christine's things. She's to stay with me from now on, Viscount," Erik called out as he and Christine left.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Erik hissed in pain as Christine washed his arms and his back. He stood over his washstand, in just his breeches, as Christine washed him with warm water and a cloth. He had bruises all over his upper body from the fight with Raoul. She wanted to soothe his pain and comfort him but she was tense. The fight and his bruises had set her on edge and made her wary, as well as his intimidating, practically nude body. Even though she had seen him naked before, his body still intimidated her. His back was corded in muscles and bronzed and his arms were sinewy and strong. She could see every muscle move each time he flinched in pain.

"Gentle," he hissed as she washed over a particularly painful purple bruise.

"Sorry," she apologized weakly as she tried to be tenderer. She looked at his jaw clenched and his focused eyes. He was pain and needed to something to get his mind off it. And she had questions. It was a convenient chance.

"How did you know?" she asked.

He looked up at her reflection in the mirror. "Know what?"

"How did you know that I was…in trouble?"

"I didn't. I came after you in hopes of confronting Raoul myself and telling him I wanted you with me. I was just in time when I heard you screaming."

Christine turned away and pushed the horrid memory of her almost rape away from her mind. It was too frightening to even imagine what would've happened if Erik hadn't been there in time. She looked at him.

"You saved me," she whispered so softly he almost didn't hear.

He smiled sadly to himself. Thank God he had.

She put her hand on his arm. "Erik…I did see…"

He closed his eyes as he realized what she was trying to say. He knew she was trying to be delicate but it was still too embarrassing to discuss.

"Christine…"

"Don't say anything," she interrupted. She turned him to look at her. "Don't be embarrassed. I saw you, and it's okay. I understand you are uncomfortable, but I want you to know that it doesn't bother me, and it doesn't change how I feel about you."

He stared at her. "It doesn't?'

She smiled. "No. You're still the wonderful and sensual and amazing, strong man that I adore."

"But…You don't understand, Christine. It's always going to be there. I've had it since I was born." He sighed. "I've had to wear a mask all my life."

"That doesn't matter. I don't see your deformity. I don't care about it. You're still beautiful."

He chuckled self-deprecatingly. "No, you're beautiful. You have no flaws."

"But you're still beautiful with flaws."

He smiled, despite the fact he didn't believe her, and kissed her. "You're an angel."

She smiled and put her arms around his neck while he held her hips to his. She felt her heartbeat quicken in anticipation and happiness.

"I love you," he whispered.

Christine looked at him in shock. "What?"

"I love you, Christine."

Her eyes sparkled and she held him closer. "I…I love you too."

He kissed her passionately and drew her into his arms.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Richmond! Richmond!" Raoul yelled as he ran into the lord's large mansion frantically, ignoring the maid's pleas.

Richmond hurried out of his office and came to Raoul quickly.

"What is it, boy? What's wrong? What's with all this fuss? Why do you look such a fright?"

Raoul quickly went to his friend and tried to catch his breath.

"Rochford…He's taken my Christine. He's taken her away from me and seduced her, He's taken her!"

"What? How, dear boy?" Richmond tried to understand.

"He stormed into my house and beat me nearly to death and took my Christine. He plans to make her his! We have to stop him!"

Richmond drank in Raoul's hurried words and nodded. "Don't worry, boy. We'll get her back."


	12. Unexpected Guests

Chapter Twelve:

Chapter Twelve:

Unexpected Guests

Christine sighed contently as Erik kissed her collarbone tenderly and stroked her hips. She lied on her back, replete from a night of dreamful, deep sleep, and eager to be with her lover. He kissed her skin and caressed it so gently; letting his body worship her like the goddess he thought she was. He was so strong and powerful and _masculine _as he hovered over her and kissed her gently. Slyly, he rove his hard, warm hands up her nightdress and to her womanhood, which was moist from arousal. She felt so loved and cherished as he lathered her skin with his warm, perfect lips and began to stroke inside her. It was so magical, so special, so adoring. She never wanted to leave his side or be away from his hot gaze and even hotter touch. He knew so well how to please her and fulfill her; as if he had searched her entire heart and soul.

She felt her release coming as his strokes became deeper and harder and cried out when she finally found her delicious ecstasy. She panted softly from the erratic beat of her heart that had been so heightened by his touch. He kissed her mouth then, and brought her on top of him and stroked her back and bottom. She moaned into his mouth.

"God, I love you," he whispered before descending on her again for another kiss.

His hands rubbed her entire back and he helped grind her pelvis teasingly against his own. Her breasts rubbed his against his hard, sculpted chest. He felt himself smile when he found, surprisingly, that her breasts seemed a little bigger.

"Just when I thought you couldn't be anymore perfect," he whispered, more to himself than to her. But she heard and looked at him quizzically.

"What?" she breathed, still infused by their mounting passion.

"Your breasts are bigger," he said, not even really thinking.

She reeled back a little. "What?"

"No, it's not bad. It's just…your breasts are a little bigger."

She sat up and fondled her breasts, trying to see if what he said was true; although he was only focused on how arousing it was to watch her touch her breasts.

"They are a little larger, and tender," she decided as she felt her breasts.

She stopped and sat and tried to think. Why would her breasts be bigger?

Erik took her mind off of it, however, when he sat up as well and wrapped his legs around her, trapping her in his embrace.

"Although I am sincerely happy your perfect breasts are even more perfect, I have better things on my mind at the moment than discovering the reason as to why they are."

He gently pushed her onto her back and stroked her hair away from her face. He could feel her heart beat monstrously beneath him.

They gazed into each other's eyes and then Erik leaned down and passionately made love to her mouth with his own. He moved against her body and kissed her mouth; thrusting his tongue and wrestling it with hers. He could feel the both of them begin to light on fire.

She pulled down his breeches anxiously and pulled on his shaft teasingly, begging him to finally come to her and release her. He groaned from her aggressive touch; happy to oblige her need. He could his flesh burn as he slowly eased into her and felt her tighten and warm around him. He moaned at the sheer pleasure of it.

She felt elated as he began to thrust into her and grind against her, pumping himself into her heated flesh. She wrapped her legs around him and stroked his hard buttocks, wanting to drive him just as crazy as he drove her. God, how he satisfied her and made her feel so alive. He made her feel like a woman, like a wanton. He was so smooth, so hard, so at ease, so mind-blowing. No one had taught her or loved her as much as this man. Everything he did awed her.

His thrusts became deeper and harder and their pelvises soon began to buck against each other as the pressure began to rise and capture them. They moaned as the pleasure grew and their fulfillment came near. Christine clenched herself around him as her splendid climax arrived and the shockwaves of love enveloped her. She couldn't hold back from screaming his name as her orgasm flooded her. His was just as powerful as he gave one last thrust and filled her with his seed. He panted like a dog and fell against her, entirely spent. His soul felt complete.

"I love you," he whispered against her hair.

I love you too, she thought.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Raoul paced the Lord Richmond's office as Richmond spoke with the authorities. Richmond calmly recanted the tale Raoul had conjured up: Erik Rochford had been stalking them and harassing them and had finally accosted them at their house and kidnapped Christine. Raoul couldn't help but feel a little guilty for lying and creating such a prevarication, but he didn't know what else to do. He'd felt guilty immediately for trying to rape his own wife, but he was still furious that Erik had intervened and just taken her as if she belonged to him. Not to mention the fact that she still chose Erik over him, after seeing the real Erik. How could she choose such a monster over her own husband? The betrayal stung Raoul fiercely. Was he so inadequate that his wife would choose a deformed creature over him?

"Viscount."

He turned at the sound of his name and saw the police and Richmond all looking at him.

"Yes?"

"Did you ever have any contact with Lord Rochford before this evening? Did you ever confront him about his harassment?" one of the authorities asked.

Raoul struggled to find a believable answer. "Uh, yes, I told him to leave us alone…And then he had the gall to offer me one million pounds for Christine?"

All the men stared at Raoul in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Raoul straightened, finding more courage and confidence in the story since it bordered the truth. "Well, the night of my wedding he offered me one million pounds to have Christine for the night."

"Did you accept?" Richmond asked.

Raoul feigned shock. "Of course not! I told him he was out of his mind and told him to never come near Christine again."

"What kind of man would do such a thing?" Richmond mused aloud to the other men as they all shook their heads in disapproval.

"The man is ruthless indeed," the chief decided. "We'll go to his house immediately and arrest him."

The men began to pack their things and prepare to leave when Raoul caught himself.

"Please remember gentlemen, my wife is very confused and I believe the bastard has toyed with her judgment. I wouldn't be surprised if he gave her some kind of poison or aphrodisiac. He is apparently capable of anything."

The officers nodded, believing his story. Raoul had to contain his smile.

"Viscount de Chagny, you have nothing to worry about. We'll bring your wife back and make sure no further harm will come to her. And then we'll bring this fiend to justice."

Raoul nodded happily and thanked the officers, making sure to let them know how grateful he was for their help. When they left he turned to his friend and they retired to the parlor where Richmond poured them brandy.

"You must be exhausted from the evening," Richmond spoke as Raoul reclined in the chair and massaged his temple. "I don't blame you for not accompanying them."

Raoul nodded. "I couldn't handle anymore chaos tonight. I've dealt with that monster already enough for a lifetime."

Richmond shook his head. "I still can't believe that man actually offered you money for your wife."

Raoul nodded again. "I was appalled. What kind of man would offer such an indecent proposal?"

"A very desperate one. You could only be more crazy if you accepted it."

Raoul froze, trying to find a way of getting out of the subject. The guilt that spilt through him was beginning to choke him and the last thing he wanted was for Richmond to catch him in his own lie.

"Yes, that is abominable. I can't imagine any gentleman agreeing to such an offer."

"I wonder though," Richmond mused, "why he offered such a large sum? Did he happen to know your financial situation?"

Raoul felt his heart beating a little faster and tried to remain as calm as possible. "I guess he heard from a loose tongue."

Richmond made a sound of agreement. "Yes. But still, that is a vast, ridiculously large sum. I'm sure he knew that it would be hard for any man to refuse such an offer, especially a man with no money like you."

Richmond sat across from his friend and stared at him intently. Raoul tried to not be unnerved by the gaze.

"Yes, I admit it was tempting. The devil in me was compelled to take it."

Richmond let a few moments of silence pass between them as he continued to stare at Raoul. Finally he spoke carefully.

"I've noticed, Raoul, you haven't spoken to me or anyone else lately of your struggles. Did you get them in order? Did you find a way of paying off your debts?"

Raoul stared at his friend as he suddenly felt a wave of realization and nausea crash on him. Richmond knew.

"Richmond…"

"You have a lot of nerve, sir. It is one thing to buy a man's wife, but it is another to give your wife over for money and then lie about it."

"Richmond," Raoul tried to say. "You don't understand…"

"Did she choose him over you, Raoul? Is that why she's there with him? He didn't kidnap her. She went with him willingly, didn't she?"

"You have to understand, my friend, I had no choice…"

"No choice? By God, man, you are unbelievable! What sort of gentleman would do such a thing?!" Richmond yelled as he stood looming over Raoul.

"Richmond, friend, please, you knew how dire my situation was. I had no choice. I had to…"

Richmond dismissed Raoul with his hand. "I don't want to hear another word. I'm going to the authorities and telling them what you've done."

Raoul jumped up and hurried after his friend, his heart beating monstrously in fear and his face sweating profusely.

"Don't, Richmond. I have no one else. I need your help."

Richmond ignored him however as he prepared his coat and started for the door. Raoul jumped in front of him.

"You can't do this to me, friend! You can't tell them!"

"Watch me, de Chagny."

Raoul was intent however on not letting Richmond out. He pushed the man away and fought against him furiously. Richmond struggled bravely. He was much older than Raoul and not as strong as he used to be. He fought against the Viscount's chokehold and tried to pry his hands off his neck, but the viscount was insane. He squeezed his friend's neck brutally, as his eyes widened in fury. Richmond was losing his breath and pounded his fists against the viscount, but the hold became stronger and he was quickly losing. Raoul tightened and tightened, ignoring the lord's plea-stricken face and then turned the old man's neck sharply. With a crack, the body went still and Raoul watched it fall to the ground lifelessly. He had killed Richmond.


	13. Away

Chapter Thirteen:

Chapter Thirteen:

Away

The carriage rolled along the gravelly and wet road as thunder boomed in the dark, cloudy sky. The horses went swiftly and the coachman was stern, urging the horses to continue galloping. Inside the carriage Christine sat snuggled in her seat, in her coats as she stared across at Erik, who was signing papers and looking very concentrated. She smiled at his serious expression. She had forgotten that he was a gentleman, a businessman. She chuckled a little.

Erik looked up at Christine's chuckle. "What?"

She smiled heartily. "Nothing. I just…You look so serious. It's funny."

He raised his brows in confusion. "I'm always serious."

"Well, you're serious about me or us, but I've never seen you so serious about business or anything. You're acting the way you did when I first knew you."

"You mean before you knew me? Before we…?"

She smiled. "Yes."

He sat back, fully interested now in her discussion. "What did you think about me then?" He crossed his arms against his broad chest.

She eyed him challengingly. "I thought you were a little scary…You looked so menacing with your mask and scowl and the way you looked at me."

He smiled. "I scared you?"

She nodded. "Yes, a little."

"You like that I scared you. You were attracted to me then. You liked the way I looked at you."

She scoffed in shock. "No, I didn't."

A glint of amusement sparkled in his eye. "Oh, yes you did. You were dying for me to take you."

She gasped. "You are an arrogant pig!"

He lunged at her then, grabbing her as she laughed and giggled. He kissed her all over and groped her, letting her know how much she wanted her. Their lips locked heatedly and Erik began to hold her closer and massage her breasts. She gasped from the pleasure but she tried to push him away.

"Erik, we can't," she breathed as he snaked his hand up her skirt and tried to caress her.

"Why not?" he asked huskily totally focused on trying to stroke her.

"Because…Oh…We're in a carriage…" she managed to respond, a little overwhelmed by his fervent touching and his heated kisses.

"No one's here," he responded, bending to put his mouth to her core. She nearly jumped from his kisses under her skirts.

"Oh, God…Please, Erik…We…mustn't…It's so…wrong…Oh, God…"

He continued to lick her and caress her with her mouth, ignoring her protests, which became weaker by the minute. Before they knew it, Christine was begging for him to continue, to end her torment. And he did. He stroked her until she cried out like a wanton and her body tightened around his mouth.

Once her climax had ended, Erik quickly unbuttoned his breeches and moved against her so they could share pleasure. Swiftly, he entered her, almost making her come that instant, and quickly began to thrust hard. Their cries of pleasure echoed in the carriage as it rocked against the uneven roads. He drove harder and deeper into her, holding her against the edge of the side as their bodies tightened and their cries grew louder. With one last thrust, as powerful as a lightening strike, they climaxed together, his seed pouring into her once again and her body collapsing against his.

"Oh, God…"she whispered. "How does that getter every time?"

He laughed, though somewhat exhausted. "Practice makes perfect."

They laughed together, and then lied in the carriage, entwined in each other's arms. How far they had come. Here they were, in France, on their way to Erik's mansion where they would start the beginning of their new life together. They had left suddenly, feeling as if something was amiss and that it wouldn't be long before Raoul exacted revenge. They taken a boat across the Channel and then gotten into this carriage. They had driven for miles, almost a day's worth, and were now exhausted from the trip. They could not wait until they were finally home.

Home. It was funny to Christine that not long ago she had considered Raoul's house her home, her life with him her ultimate future. Now her home was with Erik, was going to be his French estate. In all her years she had never expected that. No one had.

Erik still couldn't believe they had come so far. He had thought for sure Christine would leave any minute, retreating back to her viscount. He knew by having her sexually he would own some part of her, but they had completely fallen in love. It was almost unreal, as if it were all a dream. But he every time he woke up she was still there.

"Erik," she whispered, as she reclined against his chest.

"Yes?"

"I…What will our life be like in France?"

"Whatever you want it to be."

"Children?"

He looked down at her. "Of course. Children and family."

"What will we do?"

"Whatever you want. The possibilities are endless. We can travel or stay in France or go somewhere else. We'll do anything your heart desires."

"What will we do about…?"

Erik understood what she meant. "No one will know who we are. We can call ourselves husband and wife and no one will be able to think otherwise."

She smiled. "Good. And…in a few months I'll send an annulment agreement to Raoul. Then we'll be able to officially marry."

He nodded. Someday Christine would officially be his wife.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The police had searched the house and had found no trace of the couple or their whereabouts. They had questioned the servants endlessly and had heard all the stories. Some servants refused to say a word while others admitted Viscountess de Chagny had come often and that she and Erik Rochford were indeed intimate. They had shown dirty sheets, even bloody ones, and had described the sounds and commotion that came from Lord Erik's room whenever the noblewoman visited. They all believed, or rather knew that the two were engaged in some illicit affair.

"Did she seem to come of her own will?" the police would always ask. Every time the blabbering servants agreed that she had.

Erik Rochford had left no trace of where he was going, and he was closed of no one even knew where he kept other homes. He and the viscountess had completely gone missing into thin air.

"Do you think he kidnapped her?" Officer Huntington asked his fellow officers.

Despite the story given to them by the Viscount, none of them believed so. They were starting to think that the Viscount had just been embarrassed and lied instead of admitting that his wife had left him.

The police had gone back to the Lord Richmond's house and decided to ask the Viscount if he had told the truth. But when they got there, they had been told Lord Richmond was dead. As the household explained, Viscount de Chagny had found him dead in his office.


	14. Unlocking Doors

Chapter Fourteen:

Chapter Fourteen:

Unlocking Doors

"Mr. de Chagny, we do not mean to doubt your honesty or your word; it is just that the evidence we have procured does not agree with your statement that Lord Rochford kidnapped your wife. We spoke to several of his servants and we searched the house and we found that perhaps instead, your wife willingly left with him."

Raoul looked up pitifully at the officer speaking to him as he sat in his office, a glass of whiskey in his hand. He rubbed his jaw in frustration. He was not about to admit that his young wife had not only left him but also left him because he had tried to hurt her. It would damage his pride, his reputation, and foil his plan.

"Well, I know it may appear that my wife _left_ with Lord Rochford, but I assure you he is only making it seem that way. He is a crafty man. He is trying to convince you that my wife wasn't kidnapped, but merely seduced."

The officers all looked at each other disbelieving.

"Viscount, we know it may be hard and very damaging to your pride to admit to yourself that your wife left you, but, sir, we cannot ignore the facts. We truly believe the viscountess left out of her own volition."

Raoul looked at the officer exasperatingly and got up to pace around his office.

"Was there any marital discord at home between you and your wife that would give her cause to leave?" the officer asked.

Raoul glared at the officer for asking such a question. "Of course not. I've only loved my wife and provided for her."

The officers looked at each other again.

"Well, sir," the same officer started. "We did speak with Lord Richmond before his untimely death, as you know, and he did mention that you were in severe financial trouble."

Raoul froze but did not look at the officers.

"Is that, perchance, why Lord Rochford offered you those one million pounds?"

Raoul stayed frozen, trying to figure out a good way out of this mess.

"Viscount?"

"Uh…well…Yes, I was in financial trouble." He turned to look at the officers. "But again, I did not take the money. I received aid when an aunt of mine died recently and she gave me her inheritance."

The officers all took in the answer and nodded.

Raoul smiled inwardly. The answer was adequate enough. It wasn't perfect, but it would throw them off the scent.

"Well, until we discover the motives behind your wife's departure, we must find out where she and the lord left," the chief officer said. "We'll have to begin a search and post a warrant for Rochford around England."

"Well, remember that the bastard is capable of anything, gentlemen," Raoul pointed out, trying to look more confident again.

"Yes. My lord, do you happen to have any idea where Lord Rochford might have gone?"

Raoul shook his head. "Not a clue."

The men did not seem satisfied but they shook Raoul's hand and assured him again that they would try to bring back his wife and find Lord Rochford.

As they walked out of the mansion and to their carriage, the men all talked amongst themselves.

"Do you think the viscount is telling the truth?" one of them asked.

Everyone looked at each other guiltily, not wanting to admit that they did not believe him.

"Do you think she left all by herself with Rochford?"

Again, a guilty silence followed.

"I think he took the one million pounds and she's paying him back for it."

The chief nodded. "I'm beginning to think the same."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Christine brushed the water out of her hair and looked up from out of her cloak hood at the huge foyer. It was magnificent. The foyer was exquisite with a huge, crystal chandelier and a wide, winding staircase to the right. The floor was polished marble and two footmen stood next to the door silently behind her. She giggled a little out of amazement at the splendor of such a palace.

"Bonjour. Bienvenue a la Maison de Masque, mademoiselle," a butler greeted as he took her wet cloak.

She smiled at him and then back to Erik whom the butler was now whispering to.

"Merci," Erik whispered back before dismissing the butler. He looked at Christine and grinned. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful! How can you afford such a place?"

He grinned knowingly and took her arm, leading her off to see the rest of the house.

"I bought it a long time ago as a break from the ton and London. I always felt France was where I belonged; much more than England."

Christine looked at him after that confession.

"My mother was French," he replied.

"Oh. I never knew that."

He smiled shyly.

"Then again, you've never told me about your family or your past," Christine said as she took his arm again and they continued onward through the house.

Erik stiffened a little. "There's nit much to tell," he said coolly.

From his tone Christine knew not to push the subject further.

They continued their tour of the house and Christine was still amazed. From the greenhouse to the stables to the library to the kitchen to the master suite; everything took her breath away. After the tour they had their supper and then retreated early to the master suite for bed. She had not taken much with her because all of her belongings were at Raoul's house, but inside the house Erik had a few gowns. He had left her for a while so she could bathe and he could do some business, since he'd be gone for a long time and had a lot to talk to the staff about. Happily, she took her bath and soaked in it, washing away all of the rain and soot and grime from the traveling. The bath was warm and soothing and eased her nerves. There was much going on in her life; it was nice to have a moment where she could breathe.

She had finished bathing and dressed for bed and sat down at her vanity when Erik had returned. He greeted her with a smile and kissed her forehead.

"How was your bath?"

"Good. Thank you." She kissed him softly.

He undressed to prepare for bed as well and Christine watched him from her mirror. She had been thinking during her bath about how he had brushed off the subject of his past. He had never really told her anything about it. He had asked her plenty about her and her past, but had never spoken about his. It frustrated Christine a little. Did he not trust her? Was he hiding something?

Christine watched as Erik washed himself at the basin of water in his breeches. He had a hint of a beard from not shaving for a few days. He splashed water on his face, even on his mask and massaged his shoulders.

"Erik?"

"Yes, dear?" he asked, a little taken back by.

"Why have you not told me much about your past?"

She could see Erik's back stiffen again from her mirror.

"It is not interesting, Christine."

She stood up then and looked at him. "It is to me."

"No, Christine. You don't want to know the sordid details of my life."

"Why not? I already know so much about you, why not the rest of you? Do you not trust me? Is that it?"

He dropped the washcloth and sighed in frustration. "No, Christine, it's not that."

"Then what is it? Why won't you tell me?"

He turned and his eyes blazed. "I'm not going to tell you anything, so you can just drop it!"

Her anger sparked then. "I don't understand why you won't just tell me! I'm practically your wife! You shouldn't hide anything from me!"

"Christine, there are some things people need to keep private. It is just their nature, as it is mine. Please, don't push me."

But Christine was too angry to back down. "You already showed me your disfigurement. What could be worse?"

The second Christine had said the words she had regretted them. Erik's hurt and angry look pierced her heart like a knife.

"Oh, Erik, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…"

"That's why, Christine. I haven't told you my past because you won't be able to handle it, just like my…" He couldn't even say the words.

She rushed to him immediately and begged. "Please, forgive me, Erik. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. You know your…infliction doesn't bother me."

He looked away and tried to edge his arm from hers.

"Don't be angry. I'm terrible, I know. Don't be angry. You can trust me."

He looked at her. "You really want to know? It's not pure and happy, Christine. It will surely shock you."

"After meeting you I am most certainly not easy to shock any more."

But he did not laugh. He went to the bed and sat down, drawing out a long breath.

"My mother…My mother was a Frenchwoman. She was a…a prostitute. My father was an English businessman. One night he met her at the gaming tables and they proceeded to…Well, my mother was soon pregnant with me afterward. When she had me…she was horrified that I had a disfigured face,"- he gestured to his mask- "and she cast me away, telling the mid-wife to just get rid of me. The mid-wife wasn't any better. She sold me to a group of gypsies who used me as a spectacle. They showed my ugly face to the public so they could gawk and laugh and scream. I lived like that for ten years until a noble woman, a widow saw me and bought me from them. She took me home and raised me and gave me the mask and brought me up to be a gentleman. And when I was seventeen I joined the British military and became a soldier. And when Julia, my guardian, died I inherited her estate and her money. I traveled and stayed in the service until I was finished about a year ago and wealthy enough to just live quietly. So, now I am with you. That is my story."

Christine looked down at Erik pitifully and swept the tears from her eyes. She kneeled before him and tried to get him to look her in the eye.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I understand why you didn't tell me."

He was silent.

"It doesn't change what I think of you, though. I still love you and desire you. You're not less of a man to me."

He looked at her, searching her eyes as if to see if she was really truthful.

She caressed his mask-less cheek and smiled. "I think that was very brave of you, and I want you to know that you can trust me with that information."

His face softened and Christine could see the tears filling his eyes.

She bent forward and kissed the tears away, doing the only thing she knew how. She kissed him and comforted him and that night made love to him, letting him know she still loved him and desired him, and nothing could change that.


	15. Something Amiss

Chapter Fifteen:

Chapter Fifteen:

Something Amiss

Meg stared at her best friend's husband in shock, trying with all her might to not drop the cup of tea in her trembling hand.

"Are you sure, Raoul?"

He nodded solemnly, looking down at the floor. "I'm afraid so. I didn't want to believe it, but I have no other choice. I have to face the fact."

"She would never do something like this," Madame Giry protested. "It's not like her."

Raoul nodded in agreement. "I thought the same."

Meg and her mother looked at each other in disbelief, both unable to fathom what had happened. How could Christine do something so scandalous? She was a virtuous, proper young woman with strong morals. She would never do something like this.

Raoul watched as the two women processed the information. He had decided, after much thought, that he needed to tell the Girys the truth: that Christine had left him for Erik Rochford. He knew it was the right thing to do because the Girys were staunchly conservative and proper. They could convince Christine to come back home to him, to do her duty as a wife and young woman. They would tell Christine to come to her senses and come home.

"I thought I knew her," Meg murmured, her hand shaking more and more.

"We mustn't tell anyone," Raoul said. "I don't want to ruin her reputation, even if it is her fault."

"Of course." Madame Giry nodded.

"But what if it wasn't her fault?" Meg asked. "What if she was seduced or drugged or forced to go with Lord Rochford?"

"No. Christine voluntarily left with him. She also knew she didn't have to worry about threats or Rochford. If he had threatened her or endangered her she knew I could handle it."

Meg nodded.

"Do you know where she is now?" Madame Giry asked.

"No. They've run off; left the country."

"Oh, dear," Madame Giry whispered.

Raoul had of course, however, not told them anything about the "business arrangement" he had made with Lord Rochford. They weren't going to know that information. No one was.

It had been two weeks since Christine had run off with that beast. The police had scoured the entire country, as well as Wales and Scotland, but there was no sign of them. They were starting to believe that they had gone to the continent, to France or Germany, but it would be expensive and take more time they didn't have to search Europe. The authorities also could fine do records of Lord Rochford's except his military records and the leases on his house in London. There were no records for other homes belonging to Lord Rochford. They were at a roadblock. Raoul had even been told that it was possible that Christine could never be found. Raoul, however, did not accept this. He was going to find them. He was going to get revenge.

"Well, Raoul," Madame Giry began as she rose and prepared to leave, "we wish you the best luck with finding our dear Christine, and remind you to call on us if we can be of service in any way."

Raoul and Meg rose as well.

"Thank you, Madame Giry. It is important to have friends in a time like this. We'll need all the help we can get to bring Christine back."

Madame Giry nodded and gestured for Meg to follow. Meg stared back at Raoul worriedly and frowned. He stared back at her coldly.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Erik lied in bed lazily as he read. It was late morning and Erik and Christine had decided to spend the day lying around the house. They had already slept in and had breakfast in bed and made love once. Now they were just relaxing. The last two weeks had been complete bliss. They had done nothing but traveled around France and Europe, made love, spent time together, just lived as if they were on their own honeymoon. Everything had been perfect, especially since Erik had been completely honest with Christine and told her his secrets. They no longer had any walls between them. Erik could trust her wholeheartedly and tell her anything without judgment. It had been as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Christine walked in then, still in her nightgown. He looked at the beautiful woman he loved so dearly. He still could not believe he had been so lucky to have gotten someone like her. She was everything he had dreamed of and more, and she loved him. She accepted him. She wanted him. The thought made Erik's chest swell with warm happiness. He had never been so content or loved.

Christine looked at her love and gave a wane smile. She looked troubled.

Erik sat up and looked at her. "Christine, is anything wrong?"

She looked away for a minute before turning back to him. "I…My time hasn't come yet. I'm over a week late."

"Your woman's time?" Erik asked.

"Yes."

He stared at her, unsure of what to say.

"Erik, I'm never late. I haven't been late since I was fourteen."

He looked up at her seriously. "Do you think…?"

"Well…I do feel bigger." She put her hands to her stomach. "And you mentioned that my breasts felt bigger, and they have felt tenderer lately."

"And you were nauseous yesterday…"

"And the two days before…"

"And I never did bother to use any form of contraception. I should have. I knew that there was a chance of…"

"This?"

Erik rose from the bed and walked to Christine, placing his hands on her stomach.

"Do you think you're with child?"

She thought for a minute and nodded. "Yes, I think I do."

Erik sighed. "Oh, Christine…A child would be…"

He had never imagined having a child. He had always thought no woman would ever want to have a child with him in case they came out like him. He didn't like the idea either. He did not want to have to subdue his child to a life of ridicule and shame like he did. But a child with Christine? They loved each other and she would love the child regardless if it had a disfigurement. They would love the child together well, and give it a home he never had. He could be a good father. And although they still weren't married and Christine was young, no one in France knew the situation, and their child wouldn't have to either.

Erik stroked Christine's belly tenderly and looked in her eyes. "A child would be perfect."

"Really?" Christine asked uncertainly. Her eyes were already brimming with tears.

"Yes." He kissed her eyebrows and the bridge of her nose. "It would be a blessing."

She giggled happily. "A baby? Can you believe it?"

Erik smiled slyly. "I should have known anyway. You've been a merciless wildcat ever since I first touched you."

Christine gasped at his words but he caught it with his deep, warm kiss.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Christine sighed contently as Erik stroked her arms gently, his head buried in her chest. He was still breathing heavily and his forehead was damp from sweat. He had made fierce, but gentle love to her after the news of the pregnancy. She smiled at the memory. It pleased her that he was so happy about the idea, and also thought it sexy that she was now carrying his child. She couldn't think of anything sexier.

"That was incredible," Erik breathed, his breath warm and tingly on her skin.

"Yes," she agreed. "It was. Then again, it always is."

Erik chuckled and slowly rolled over. He rubbed his jaw and pulled his robe over his arms.

Christine sat up and looked at him. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes. We have to go shopping."

Christine furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"For the baby."

"Oh." She smiled and rose to dress with him. Happily they dressed and bathed and left to go shopping for the baby coming.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meg looked out her window solemnly as the rain ran down the window pane. The sky was a stormy gray and lit up every couple minutes with white lightning after a roll of thunder. She sat on her bed silently and still, dressed in her prim pale pink gown. She rubbed her hands together nervously, her mind and heart weighed down heavily by her turbulent feelings. She couldn't stop thinking about her best friend. She knew it had been weird for Christine not to call on her for so long, but she had thought that perhaps Christine was busy with her new role as a wife. She never suspected that something was wrong. Now she discovered Christine had _left_ Raoul.

Meg didn't know why she was more angry and confused: because Christine had done something so terrible or because she hadn't told her. Meg and Christine had always had a very close relationship where they could tell each other anything. It hurt to even think that Christine didn't trust her enough to tell her if anything was wrong. Granted, Meg would've been appalled if Christine told her she was having an affair and leaving Raoul, but Meg still would've been there for her. She had always been honest and forthright with Christine, and she had believed it was mutual. It had been for awhile.

Meg sighed out of frustration and chewed on her nails in thought. She wished she could talk to Christine right now and ask her what had happened, but she had no idea where her friend was. Raoul had said it was possible Christine had left the country and gone to the continent, but that stressed Meg even more. What if she never saw Christine again? What if she had left for good from all of them? Had she been that unhappy?

"Still thinking about her?"

Meg looked up suddenly at her mother who stood in her doorway.

"Yes," she sighed.

Madame Giry came and sat down next to her daughter. They were both silent for a moment as they looked out the window.

"Christine is a grown girl," Madame Giry murmured. "She made a decision. We may not approve of it, it may not be right, but we can't change it."

"But it's not like Christine, Mother! She would never do something so…terrible!"

"I know, but we have no idea what was going through her mind or how she and Raoul were faring."

"They always loved each other, I thought."

Madame Giry sighed. "So did I."

"You don't think Raoul…had hurt you, do you?"

"I'm not sure. We now know that anything is possible. If Christine Daae can run off with a recluse like Erik Rochford, Raoul de Chagny can be a bad husband."

"And Erik Rochford? She was always afraid of him!"

"I know, but you'd be surprised, dear, how fear can turn to fascination and attraction. I had heard tales about Erik Rochford and his charms. I'm sure he used experience and intrigue to win Christine."

"Christine was always above seduction."

"Not until she actually was seduced."

Meg winced inwardly at the thought of Christine being seduced. It was too strange an idea. Christine Daae had been the most pure, most virtuous young woman she had ever known. How on earth could she succumb to the charms of such a man?


	16. Family Affair

Chapter Sixteen:

Family Affair

"Elizabeth?"

"No. I never really like that name."

"Joanna?"

"Hmm…could be a possibility."

"And for a boy…Thomas?"

"How about James?"

"I like that."

Christine was lying on the bed, lounging comfortably as she checked off her list of baby names. She had spent all week trying to come up with the perfect names for their upcoming baby, but of course, Erik voted half of them out. She didn't mind, however. She enjoyed having her time spent on something instead of just lying around. Erik didn't like her lifting a finger and ordered her to stay in bed, even though she was only four months pregnant. She understood, though. She knew he was only being protective because he loved her.

Christine smiled as she watched Erik dress and prepare for the day. He had been conducting a mercantile business in Paris to keep himself busy and fortunately, the business was going well. She was proud of him. He refused to just stay home and be idle like a spoiled peacock. He wanted to work, to toil and sweat and provide for them. He didn't need to since he had plenty of money, but he wanted to, and Christine honored that about him.

"Will you be long today?" she asked as she sat up on her knees.

Erik's eyes twinkled as he looked over her body clad only in a flimsy night chemise.

"No, not long. I'll be home by four."

He walked toward her and held her close as she looked up at him dreamily with her arms entwined around his neck.

"Must you go now?" she whispered huskily.

"I'm expected at noon."

She pouted her lips teasingly. "You can't even make time for your wife?"

_Almost wife_, he thought. "I don't want to be late."

"Just a few minutes?"

Erik couldn't stifle his grin. He wanted to stay with her there all day. She looked so ravishing in her chemise with her hair all wild and her eyes bright. Pregnancy had certainly become her. The glow of impending motherhood made her shine and the extra curves she had gained made her even more voluptuous and feminine. Ad she knew it. She had become more confident in her beauty, as well as in her lovemaking. She eagerly pursued him with fervor and was always up for a little fun in bed. Erik was not only amused but also very happy to oblige her.

He rubbed Christine's shoulders affectionately and smiled. "If I could I would stay here all day and make love to you, but I can't. I promise you though; when I come home I will make it up to you. We won't even leave this room."

Christine frowned but nodded. She knew he had to go.

"I understand, my love." She gave him a soft kiss. "But I will make you pay when you do come home."

Erik smiled slyly. "Oh, I look forward to it."

They gave each other another kiss before Erik left. Christine left as he exited the chateau and got into the carriage. She sighed wearily, wishing he could have stayed, but drew herself away from the sad feelings and prepared for the day. She washed and dressed and went downstairs to have a quick breakfast. The day was chilly and crisp and she enjoyed eating next to the roaring fire. The servants kept her company and chatted with her until she finished and retired to the salon, her favorite room. The servants tried to help her into the room but she shooed them away.

"I'm fine. No matter what my husband says, I don't need coddling," she told Marie, the young maid assigned to her every need.

Marie nodded, chuckling to herself as she lifted a blanket upon her mistress and then left the room. But Marie was back in a few minutes.

"There's a caller at the door, Madame," Marie announced in her thick French accent.

Christine's brow furrowed in confusion. "I'm not expecting anyone."

"She claims to be an old friend."

Christine stiffened. _She?_ "Who is it?"

"She says her name is Meg."

A shocked silence filled the room before Christine finally found the ability to speak.

"Let her in."

Christine stood up properly, her nerves racked as she waited to receive the friend she hadn't spoken to in almost five months.

It was indeed awkward as Meg was ushered into the room and stood expectantly at the doorway. She looked no different; she was still blond and lovely with sparkling blue eyes and a voluptuous figure. But she did not give off the same light-hearted energy she used to, and felt unusually cold and distant as she stared back at Christine.

Christine tried to paint a smile on her face. "Meg, it is good to see you."

Meg made no sign of moving and stared back at Christine with an icy smile, if you could call it a smile.

"As it is good to see you. Much has…certainly happened."

Christine rubbed her stomach protectively. "Yes."

"When I heard you were living here I was a little shocked. I never thought you one for the French life."

Christine ignored the attempt at small talk, feeling as if from Meg's cold demeanor there was something wrong.

"How did you know I was here?" Christine decided to ask bluntly.

Meg did not flinch from the question, however.

"Your fiancé does business with my husband's company."

"Husband? You married?"

"Shortly after you left, yes. He's a French merchant, hence the reason he works with your fiancé. Or is he your husband now?"

Christine felt her spine straighten in defense. "No, we're not yet married. Erik is still in process of petitioning the court for my annulment."

"So I have heard. All of London is still talking about your affair and that scandalous departure of yours."

Meg's words, although true, felt hurtful, as if she were one of those gossipers judging Christine like everyone else was. The friend she had had once was clearly gone now, and in her place a sniveling, haughty ice princess had arrived. Christine could not fathom what had created this change and animosity, but she found herself offended and confused. Why did Meg, her best friend since girlhood, hate her now?

"Are you angry at me for leaving, Meg?" Christine asked weakly.

She had hoped to evoke some sort of emotional response but Meg continued to stand immobile and unflinching.

"You did abandon us, Christine, but the one who should be angry is Raoul."

Christine felt her temper rise at the mention of Raoul. That name was forbidden in their house after what he had done- and tried to do.

"Raoul deserved what he got, Meg. You don't know the entire story."

"Raoul told me everything."

Christine highly doubted that.

Quickly becoming irritated, Christine crossed her arms in annoyance and stared down Meg.

"Meg, what are you doing here? Why did you come?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing, how you're faring with Lord Erik," she said with a wicked smile.

"We are doing well, wonderful in fact. And our baby is well, too."

Meg's eye betrayed her composure. "Baby?"

"Yes. I am carrying Erik's child."

Meg's eyes glared furiously but she kept her stiff stance and wore her fake smile.

"Well, congratulations are in order then. I'm sure you're very about that."

Christine pointed her chin up in defiance. "We are."

Meg closed her eyes momentarily, showing a moment of vulnerability briefly that unnerved Christine. It was like a light switch had gone off.

"Whatever you may believe, I did not come here to judge you, Christine. I came here to see how you are, to determine whether you are happy."

Christine, although confused, felt her heart soften a little. Had she been too quick to judge? Did Meg have a right to be angry and therefore be a little testy? Christine had just left them all without a word. She would have been mad too if Meg had done the same thing.

Christine smiled apologetically. "I am sorry I left you, Meg. I should have told you how I was doing or even where I was going. I owed you more than that as your best friend."

Meg smiled weakly and nodded. "I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

Christine smiled brightly. She could never blame a friend for that.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meg ripped the door open and slammed it behind her, her anger spewing from every pore in her body as she sauntered into the room.

"How did it go?"

Meg faced the back of her lover as he sat at his desk, fiddling with a small trinket. He sat slumped in the chair wearing a white lawn shirt.

Meg snorted. "I barely made it through the endeavor. I wanted to throttle her and almost blew the whole thing in the beginning."

"And then?"

"She was fine. She forgave me within minutes and we chatted on as friends easily for an hour just like we used to."

"Good. Did you see _him_?"

"No. He was gone in Paris for work. She did talk about him, though. Especially since…"

"Since what?" he asked before a long, pregnant pause filled the air.

"Especially since she is carrying his child."

He froze completely and the trinket fell to the floor with a loud bang. Meg jumped from the sound as it reverberated through the air of the deathly silent room.

"A baby? So soon?"

"Well, from what she told me they can barely keep their hands off each other."

She could see his head nod and waited for the outburst. But he didn't scream or yell. He merely turned around and looked at her with glowing eyes.

"Well," Raoul whispered, "that will change."


End file.
